Jaana Na Dil Se Door
by shreyadayalove
Summary: it is based on family bonding and love, care . Please read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Jaana Na Dil Se Door**

 **characters :**

rajveer ( business man): head of sinha family. He is a business man.

savitri devi sinha: mother of rajveer sinha.

meera ( house wife): wife of rajveer sinha.

abhijit : elder son of rajveer and meera sinha. He joined sinha family business. And marriged  
with dr. tarika . Who is gynaecologist. And have the 1 yrs. Son named as abhinav

daya: second son of rajveer and meera sinha. He is a military officer. And few days ago he marry  
with shreya who is resently completed her education. She is daughter of a military officer.

purvi sachin singh: sister of abhijit and daya. Purvi is marry with sachin.

sachin surendranath singh: brother in law of daya and abhijit. And brother of shreya.

mr. surendranath Singh (sf): a military officer. And father of sachin and shreya.

ye ghar bahut bade business ka hai wo dekho koi lady a rahi hai lagtha hai ghar ki shethani hai.  
Tho chalo dekhathe hai.

lady: neelu sabhka nastha laga diya na.

neelu: ji shethani ji.

than another lady came. And touch the feet of lady.

lady: sadasuhagan raho tarika bahu.

tarika: neelu main tumari madat karthi hu .

neelu and tarika go to kitchen.

in one room a man is shouting : meera ji mere kapde kaha pe rakhe hai mil nahi rahe hai aur wo  
green color wali file kaha rakhi hai. Meera ji jara dekhaye.

she go to room.

meera ji: kya hai ji aapko aaj bhi sabh aapne haath main chahiye. Beto ki shaadi ho gayi ha aur aap jor jor se chila rahe hai kuch tho sharam karo wo log kya sochege.

man: aapka matalb kya hai meera ji.

meera ji searched the file and gave to him. And than gave to cloth to him. And left.

she came hall. Than she hear the sound of little boy. She move towards room.

 **in room.**

meera ji took the baby boy on her arams.

meera ji: are mera bacha bhukh lagi . Aapki mumma aapke liye dudhu bana rahi hai. Chup ho javo  
mera bacha.

the man came from wash room.

meera ji: are dekho aapne papa a gaye naha kar.

man: maa lagtha hai ussse bhuk lagi hai. Ye tarika ji kaha hai

meera ji: wo usske liye dhuk bana rahi hai. Tum nasthe ke liye bahar avo main isse lekar jathi hu.

abhijit: teek hai.

meera ji took the baby boy in her godi and left.

tarika bring the milk and gave to meera ji. She feed little boy.

tarika : maa ji main dadi ji ko dekhathi hu .

the older lady came in hall.

dadi ji: main a gayi hu ye rajveer nahi aya.

meera: avo a rahe hai.

than all came.

meera ji : abhijit daya ka koi call aya

abhijit: maa wo aapne honymoon pe gaya hai vaha pe kyu usse call karke distrubed kare. Issliye  
nahi kiya. Aur 3 din ke baath anewale hai na wo tho call kyu

rajveer: meera ji ab bete ki chita chodye ab usski fikar karne ke liye bahu ayi hai so ab ye chita  
chodye kyu maa.

dadi ji: rajveer wo ek maa hai maa ka dil kabhi kabhi aapne bete ki fikar kiye nahi rah sakhathi  
hai.

meastime a door bell ring. Neelu open the door.

neelu: are purvi didi are na

purvi enter.

meera ji: agayi tu aur akeli ayi damad ji kaha hai

purvi: maa unne koi kaam hai wo shaam ko ayege.

purvi seat near tarika.

purvi: bhabhi aapne daya bhai ko call kiya.

tarika: nahi

purvi: kya muje laga aapne kiya hoga uss shreya ki bachi ko main nahi chodugi ussne muje tag  
kiya tha bhabhi maine aapse kaha tha na fir kyu nahi kiya.

abhijit: purvi unne vaha shanthi se gumne do kyu tag kar rahe ho unne.

purvi: bhai aap nahi janthe ho shreya ko wo dekhathi hai boli par madam ke andhar sharathiya  
kut kut kar bari hai. Aapko pata hai main aur sachin gaye the tab shreya ne muje aur sachin ko  
call kar kar ke tag kiya. Tho badala tho bantha hai. Main abhi call karthi hu.

purvi dial shreya's number is switch off.

tarika: kya hu laga

purvi: nahi dekha kitani chalu hai phone switch off karke rakha.

in the main door. Abhijit saw one man.

abhijit: tum log a gaye.

all turn and get shock.

 **kon hai wo man jise dekhkar sabh shock ho jathe hai.**

 **short one par agali bhaar khoshish karugi ki long ho. review jarur dena.**


	2. Chapter 2

meera ji: daya shreya tum agaye.

daya and shreya came near to all.

dadi ji: daya itani jaldi

daya: ha wo kal raat main camp se call aya ki aaj shaam tak join karo so vapas a gaya.

meera ji: kya par tumne do mahine ki chuthi liyi thi na.

daya: ha maa par kuch bahut jaruri kaam a gaya tho major saab ne bulaya hai.

purvi: papa ji ne

shreya: main fresh hokar athi hu. Shreya left.

dadi ji: bichari ka dil tutt gaya daya tum baath karke yaha nahi rukh sakhathe . Major saab  
samje ge . Akhir shreya unnki beti hai. Baath karo.

daya: dadi muje jana hoga. Aur agar major sahab ne bulaya hoga na tho kuch jaruri kaam ke liye  
varna wo itani jaldi nahi bulathe.

rajveer: jana kab hai daya

daya: abhi 2 hrs main nikhalna hai.

abhijit: fresh hokar avo. Aur packing bhi karni hai na.

daya: ha main fresh hokar atha hu. Daya left.

tarika: purvi tume uncle ne kuch nahi baathaya.

purvi: nahi bhabhi wo tho shaadi ke agale din hi chale gaye the. Unne bulaya gaya tha.

rajveer: abhijit office main call karke kaho ki hum second haft main ayege.

abhjit: ji papa abhijit informed in office.

 **in daya's bed room.**

shreya is infrant of mirror

daya came and hug her from back.

daya: shreya I m sorry pata hai muje tum mere saath samay bithana chahathi ho aur main bhi  
par koi baath nahi main bahut jaldi vapas avuga tab aapna sara time tumare saath hi spend karuga  
shreya tum kya muje ye uttata huva muh lekar bida karogi shreya humare saath ke kuch pal ki yaade lekar ja raha hu pata hai humara saath kuch dinno ka tha par inn kuch dinno main humari bahut hi yaad lekar ja raha hu .

they both are in hug . Tarika and purvi knock on door.

they both separate.

shreya open the door.

purvi: shreya bhai a jayega tum dekhna vaha pe bhai ka dil nahi lagega kyuki unka dil tho tumne churaya hai.

tarika: shreya chalo main tumari packing main help karthi .

than did the packing .

after 2 hrs.

 **dareya room.**

shreya: aapna khayaal rakho aur ha call karthe rahna . And I miss you. Pata nahi aapke bina ye  
din kaise jayege.

daya: shreya ye din jugar jayege meri rah dekhkar. Aur aapna khayaal rakho and I love you.

shreya: me to daya .

daya: ab muje jane do varna agali bhaar nahi a pavuga.

than both hug and daya kiss on her forhead. They left in hall.

 **in hall**

they both reached in hall.

daya: maa papa ab muje jana hoga.

meera: aapna khayal rakho. Aur ha call karthe rahna.

purvi: maa ye kahne ki baath nahi hai ab tho bhai har roj call karge kyu bhai.

daya took the blessing of his dadi maa and mother and father. And last saw shreya and left.

than all move to their respective work.

shreya in her room.

she seating on bed and thinking about movement which she spend with daya . Their meet.

 **flash back**

purvi aapne mayake main ayi huyi thi wo aapne saath shreya ko bhi lekar ayi huyi thi.

meera purvi dadi maa sabh hall main baithkar baathe kar rahe the. Meastime shreya ko call atha  
hai aur wo call par baathe karke kar ke log main jathi hai.

she was talking on phone. After some time she complete her talk.

shreya: are yaar ye main kaha ayi ab javu kaise pata nahi ye purvi ka ghar kaha pe suru hotha aur kaha pe khatam pata hi nahi hotha main yaha se sidhe jathi jo staircase hai vahi pe  
hall hoga. And she left. But she was not in right Direction . She enter in one room.

shreya: ye bhagwan ab kaha puch gayi bahar jathi hu. Aur purvi ko call karthi hu. As soon as  
she left. A man came from bath room with wearing towel . Both saw each other and shreya turn  
back .

shreya: I m soory wo galathi se main yaha ayi hu wo muje hall main jana tha.

boy: ho kon tum aur yaha vaha kyu gum rahi ho. Aur tume sharam nahi athi kabhi bhi kisi ke  
room main athi ho. Ho kya raha hai yaha pe.

shreya: maine sorry kaha na vaise galathi aap logo ki hai pata hi nahi chaltha kis taraf jane ka .

boy: wo madam aap yaha ayi ho aur humari galathi nikhal rahi ho. Please go

shreya: teek hai muje sirf hall main jana kaise wo baathana. The boy say her and she left.

some how shreya reached hall.

purvi: ho gayi baath

shreya: ha

purvi: shreya tume main aaj mere bhai se milvathi hu. Wo mere shaadi main nahi aye the.

meastime boy came.

purvi saw boy and hug than sepearte

purvi: daya bhai maine aapko bahut miss kiya.

daya: maine bhi sorry main ana chahatha tha par chuthi nahi mili.

purvi: wo sabh chodo isse milye ye hai ( pointing towards shreya) ye hai shreya sachin ki bahan.

shreya little to smile.

daya: maa wo mere room ka nal teek kava dijaye. Aaj tho maine Guest room se kaam chalaya.

meera: ha karthi hu wo mehna no se galathi se huva hoga main aaj hi karthi hu.

than daya and purvi did some chichat. Shreya only Listening their conversation.

than at evening purvi and shreya go to their house.

 **flash back end.**

shreya: pata nahi tha muje ki meri jindagi daya se jud jayegi.

than again she go in flash back.

 **flash back**

 **in singh house**

daya came to meet purvi

daya meet all and than sachin left to her work.

purvi and daya doing the talk. Meastime shreya came wearing a sari she did not no daya is present  
their.

purvi saw shreya: shreya kitni sudar dikh rahi ho kaha tha maine yahi color suit hoga tumpe.

shreya: ha main ja rahi hu aur ha agar papa ka call aya tho aap unne baathaye ki main priya ke shaadi main gayi hu. Aur ha shayad muje der ho jayegi agar koi nahi mila tho main vahi rah lugi teek hai.

purvi: ha ab javo varna priya ki shaadi ho jayegi.

shreya left.

than after some time daya also left.

 **at the night**

it was around 10.00 pm of night. Shreya heired a taxi to came home. The driver driving the taxi.  
But he is saw shreya in bad eyes. Wo driver sumsam jagah pe taxi rokatha hai. Uss area main jada  
car nahi athe the. Wo usska fayda uthana chahatha hai.

shreya: kya huva bhaisahab taxi kyu rok liyi.

driver: madam ji lagtha hai taxi karab huyi hai. Main dekhtha hu.

driver taxi se uttar hai. Aur dekhtha ne ka natak kartha hai. And than move towards shreya.

shreya: kya huva hai. He open the taxi door.

shreya: baathaye na kya huva.

driver: madam ji taxi chale gi par pahale kuch kaam karthe hai and she forward his hand towards  
shreya but she open the another side of door and run but her bad luck her palu car main fastha hai  
driver usske pass jatha hai aur wo nikhaltha hai.

shreya: dekho main chilavugi dur raho mujse dekho tume pata nahi mere papa kon hai.

but driver cant not listen her. And as soon as he attack on shreya. Tho piche se usse koi pakdtha hai.  
Driver: chod muje kon hai tu.

man: baatha hu pahale mar khayega ya baathavu. Are pahale baatha hu . Mar khane ke bhand  
tum sune ke layak nahi hoga. Main Captain daya sinha hu. Samja aur ab ye le aur daya uss driver  
ko martha hai.

aur bhand main wo driver vaha se bhagtha cyring . Wo bahut hi bagarai huyi hothi hai.  
Daya move towards her. But she took step back.

daya: kuch nahi huva main tume kuch nahi karuga. Tumara naam shreya hai na yahi baathaya tha.  
Dekho shreya wo gaya hai. Tum shant ho javo daya move towards her. Shreya did not understand  
what to do and she hug daya . after some time they separate.

daya: tum akeli pata hai raat ke das baje hai agar main yaha nahi atha tho pata hai kya hotha.

but she did not respond.

daya understand shreya suitation.

daya: ok ab ghar chalogi . Main tume chod detha hu.

she nodded her head in yes. Shreya ko tad lagthi hai. Daya usse notice kartha hai aur aapni  
jacket detha hai. Than they both move to house. Daya first droped shreya and saw her that she is  
safety reached to her house. Than he go from their.

shreya aapne room main athi hai aur wo sabh yaad karthi hai aur rone lagthi hai. And she sleep.

in the morining she wake up and saw jacket which daya gave to her.

shreya: agar wo kal nahi hothe tho pata nahi kya ho jatha muje unne thanx kahna chahiye.  
Than she take bath. The whole day pass.

 **after 2 day.**

purvi ke saath sinha mansion jathi hai.

shreya searched daya but she did not find daya.

tarika: shreya tum kise dud rahi ho.

shreya: nahi wo main bhabhi muje pani chahiye.

tarika: tum baitho main lekar athi hu.

purvi: maa aaj achanak bahar jane ka plan banaya wo acha kiya dono bhai a rahe hai na.

shreya (povs): agar wo a yege tho main unne ache se thax u bol pavugi.

meera: daya ka plan tha. Main ghar pe rukhthi hu adi abhi chotha hai na. usse kaha leke javige tum  
logo. Purvi sachin a jayega na.

purvi: ha wo hume rasthe main join karege.

than tarika came.

tarika handover the water to shreya she drank it.

tarika: abhijit abhi na har time muje kahtha ki main der kar rahi hu par khud pata nahi kitna time  
lega.

abhijit : hum ready hai tarika ji chalye.

daya: chalye. Daya saw shreya. And did some inqury about how she is. Than they left.  
Rasthe main unne sachin join kartha hai.

they reached their place.

purvi: wo bhai kya place dudi hai.

sachin: ha

sachin purvi hold each other hand and left. And abhirika also go. Left only daya and shreya.

daya: ye tho chale gaye. Chale hum bhi vaha jake view ka anand lethe hai. Shreya nodded her  
head.

shreya Himself): kya karu baath karu

daya ( himself): ye kuch kyu nahi kah rahi hai pahale main start karu nahi abhi bhi pahale maine hi kiya tha.

shreya: wo main uss raat aap ne muje aapse thanx u kahna tha.

daya: it ok ek baath bolo ahida raat main akele mat gumna pata nahi chaltha logo ki niyat kam  
badal jathi hai.

shreya nodded her head.

daya: vaise aapka naam acha hai. Aur aap bhi.

shreya just smile.

daya: kuch baathavo aapne bhaare main kaha tak padai kiyi hai.

shreya: abhi bhi education pura kiya purvi se sunna tha ki mere papa aapke boss hai.

daya: ha.

shreya: ek baath karu aap muje aap mat bulaye main aapse chothi hu aur purvi jitni age hai meri tho please aap mat kahiye shreya kahiye.

daya: teek hai.

shreya: vaikai achi place hai.

daya: ha ye muje mere friend ne baathayi thi.

they both where talking. Shreya ka pair rock pe padtha hai wo girnewali hothi hai tabhi daya usse  
pakdatha loss in eye. But after some time broken.

daya: teek ho.

shreya: ha.

than they enjoying the view. Than go to their respective house.

like this days are going shreya ko daya ke saath time spend karna acha lagtha tha. Wo ek maka  
nahi chodthi thi. Har time uss jacket ko dekhthi aur daya ke khayalo main khoyi hothi hai.

 **REVIEW DENA MAT BULNA. AAPKA EK CHOTHA SA REVIEW BAHUT KIMATI HAI .**

 **MAIN AAPKI  
AASH VIN  
SEE U IN NEXT UPDATE.  
BYE TAKE CARE  
AND HAVE A NICE DAY.**


	3. Chapter 3

**after 2 weak.**

purvi ki dosth neha uss se milne ayi thi tho uss ne plan bana ya ki kahi bahar jathe hai dinner ke  
liye. purvi ,shreya aur neha, daya par tarika abhijit aur sachin nahi jathe hai dinner ke liye.

 **in restro.**

neha is talking with daya. And shreya did not like this. Wo neha ko gusse bhare ankho se dekhathi hai.

neha: daya vaise ab kab tak ho yaha pe.

daya: 2 mahine ki chuthi mili hai . Agar man kiya tho badaluga.

neha: vaise shaadi karne ka irada hai ya nahi.

daya: ha hai agar tum ha kar do tho main kal hi maa se baath karuga.

neha: nahi daya please bas karo. Tum abhi bhi nahi badale ho vaise hi ho. Tume pata hai issliye  
tum muje ache lagthe ho.

daya: neha main mazak nahi kar raha hu. Maa bhi piche padi hai daya shaadi karo karo. Iss bhar  
aya hu tho shaadi karke hi javuga.

purvi: bhai please mazak mat kijaye.

daya: are sach

shreya ko aur gussa atha hai. Than neha and purvi go to washroom.

daya to shreya: tum kyu chup ho bolo kaba se hum hi bol rahe hai.

shreya: aap ko kyu itani fikar ho rahi hai meri main jab chahye bolu . Aap tho aur baathe karye uss neha se.

daya: vaise neha achi hai na bura nahi manthi I like neha.

shreya ko aur gussa atha hai . And get up from chair.

daya: are kaha chali.

shreya: main car main jakar baith thi hu jab aap logo ke ye achayi ke pool ban gayege tab ana.  
And she left.

than after some time purvi neha came.

purvi: bhai ye shreya kaha gayi.

daya: car main hai chalo hum bhi jathe hai.

daya first dropped neha.

neha car se uttar thi hai. And wish to purvi .

neha: good night baby and have a nice dream. Chalo milthe hai sapne main.

daya: good night and they left.

shreya: good night baby aur ye daya bhi kuch kam nahi hai kahthe hai agar tum ha bolthi hu tho  
aunty se baath karge baath karge my foot. Ye neha bhi kuch kam nahi hai acha huva kal ja rahi hai  
varna mere haath se usska khoon jarur hotha.

purvi: shreya hum pach gaye. Than they both got down from car. And left.

 **flash back end.**

shreya: wo main kitni pagal thi ab daya uss neha se baath karta tho kitna chidthi thi . Aur kyu  
na chidu main pyaar karthi thi daya se.

meastime knock on is tarika

shreya: are bhabhi aap aye na.

tarika: shreya bura lag raha hai daya yu gaya . Pata hai abhi bhi tum logo ki shaadi huyi hai aur  
achanak daya ko jana pada.

shreya: nahi bhabhi ye daya ki duty hai . Aapne desh ke pratih.

purvi: aur tumare pratih kuch nahi shreya.

shreya: purvi main unne kisi bhi duvida main nahi dalna chahathi hai aur main nahi chahathi ki meri vaijase se aapni duty na nibha paye. Main bhi ek military officer ki beti hu.

tarika: shreya sach kahu tho main tume samjane ke liye ayi thi par tum hi samj dari vali baathe  
kar rahi ho sach main daya bahut lucky hai jo tum usske life main ho.

purvi: shreya ek baath baathavo vaha kya kya huva muje puri details chahiye.

shreya: purvi please na.

purvi: ek minutes shreya maine tume promat kiya aur muje hi nahi baatha rahi ho.

tarika: hello madam aapne ya uncle ne khud daya ka haath manga tha maa papa se.

purvi: ha par pahale main shreya ki bhabhi bani thi aur bhand main ye meri bhabhi bani hai . Tho

tarika: to kya purvi.

purvi: tho shreya tumara kartavya hai aapni bhabhi jo puch rahi hai wo baathna.

shreya: purvi please na. and shreya smile.

purvi: tum smile kar rahi ho isska matlab kuch tho jarur huva hai baathavo na.

tarika: shreya baathavo na sabh ke saath vahi hotha hai aur hum donno bhi usse gujare hai tho  
itna kyu sharmana bolo. Daya ne aur tume kya kiya.

shreya: bhabhi yaisa kuch nahi. Wo bas.

purvi: nahi wo bas nahi kuch tho huva hai bolo agar kuch nahi huva tho ye smile kis baatha hai.

shreya: purvi tum bhi na

tarika: ab tho hume jan na hi hai bolo.

shreya: bhabhi kuch nahi wo hum vaha gaye aur sham ko daya ko call aya ki vapas avo . Tho  
agle subh vapas ghar aye. Main sach kah rahi hu.

purvi: nahi muje vishwas nahi ho raha hai.

meera from hall.

meera: tarika bahu abhi ro raha hai jaldi avo. Aur purvi ko bhi kaho ki main bula rahi hu.

tarika and purvi go.

shreya smile.

shreya: aaj main kitni kush hu daya mere life main hai. Par agar uss din meri uss ladke ke saath  
shaadi pakki hothi tho.

 **flash back.**

shreya father came home.

mr. singh , sachin, and purvi is doing the talk.

mr. singh: maine shreya ke liye ek acha sa ristha duda hai ladka acha hai mere dosth ke bhai ka  
ladka hai main usse ek do bhaar mil chuka hu. Dehli crime branch main as a sinor inspector hai.

sachin: ye tho achi baath hai papa hum jaldi se jaldi unnse baath karege.

mr. singh: main tho hind diyi hai mere dosth ko. Main sabh tay karke anewala tha par socha pahale  
shreya aur uss ladke ko milna chahiye. Akhir shaadi unn dono ko karni hai.

purvi: papa ji ye aapne acha kiya agar shreya ne mana kiya hotha tho hum kya kahthe unn se.

: ha par muje pata hai shreya na nahi kahegi.

shreya came.

shreya: kon na nahi kahega papa.

mr. singh: tum

shreya: mainaap ko kyu na kahugi

purvi: isska matlab tume ladka sachin stop purvi.

shreya: ladka bhabhi aap kyu rukhi.

purvi: wo kuch nahi.

shreya: papa a gaye hai iss bhaar tho puri choti khatam hone ke bhand jayege na.

: ha jarur muje iss chuthi main bahut se kaam karne hai.

than they did some chit chat.

 **after 2 days.**

shreya is alone is her room. And thanking about door knock on her door.

shreya: are papa aap aye na.

mr. singh came in.

mr. singh seat near shreya.

mr. singh: shreya wo tume kuch puchna tha. matlab tumari ray leni hai.

shreya: papa pucheye na.

mr. singh: beta ye le kholke dekho. And open it. And saw the photho of boy.

shreya: ye kon hai papa aur aap muje kyu dikha rahe ho.

mr. singh: isse maine tumare liye pasad kiya hai. Acha ladka hai ye sabh sunkar shreya ke pair ke  
niche ki zamin hil jathi hai. Mr. singh say her about boy. But she was not present in their.

mr. singh: shreya main tume force nahi karuga tum muje aram se baatha sakhathi ho. And he  
gave kissed on her forhead and left.

shreya: ab main kya karu main tho daya se pyaar karthi hu . Par papa ko kaise baathavu.  
Aur abhi tak maine daya ko bhi nahi baathaya hai kya karu.

 **like this one day go.**

in the next day shreya ke ghar pe koi nahi hotha hai tho wo daya ko ghar pe bulathi hai.

daya came.

daya: shreya tumne muje kyu bulaya are u ok tumara chehara kyu uttara hai.

shreya: muje aapse baath karni hai chal ye room main jakar karthe hai.

they both move towards bed room.

they reached room.

daya: bolo kya baath karni hai.

the tear came from shreya eyes. Daya saw it

daya: shreya baath kya hai tum ro kyu rahi ho please ye asu main tumne nahi dekh sakhatha hu  
rothe huve.

shreya hug daya. Daya did not understand what to do. And shreya sepearte from hug.

shreya: aap mere ankho main asu kyu nahi dekh sakhathe ho , aap ko meri itani fikar hai.

daya: shreya we are friend

shreya: kya main sirf aapki dosth hu sirf dosth

daya: ye kya bol rahi ho tum shreya.

shreya: daya aapne muje uss raat bacha ya tha. Maine aapko hug kiya uss time muje laga ki main  
ab safe hu aapke saath . Mere man main har time ek ajim si feeling hothi hai . Muje har time lagtha hai ki main aapke saath rahu aur koi na ho humare bich. Kya aap bhi vahi mahasu kar rahe hai.

daya: shreya tum ye main

shreya: aap itane hadbar rahe kya ho gaya baathaye na aap mujse pyaar karthe hai

daya: shreya ye . And she hug daya again. And this time daya hug her. And say.  
Ha shreya pahale muje nahi pata tha ki ye pyaar hai ya kuch aur par shayad isse hi pyaar kahthe haitumari wo baathe tumari wo smile muje har time sune ka man kartha hai i think i love u shreya. i love you they seperate from hug. the tear came from her eyes.

daya: ab kyu ro rahi ho ab tho maine baathaya na tume mere man ki baatha.

shreya: ha par

daya: par kya shreya

shreya: daya aapko pata hai papa ne mere liye ladka dud liya hai . Daya main uss ladk se kaise  
shaadi karu main tho aapse pyaar karthi hu. Aur aapne akhari sas tak karugi. Some one hear it.

daya: hum baatha karge na uncle se .

shreya: agar papa nahi mane tho

daya: wo mane ge main bhai se baath kartha hu. Tum please rona mat tumare ye asu muje kamjor  
karthe hai be strong and barosh rakho mujpar.

shreya: teek hai.

daya: ok ab main chaltha hu. Shreya again hug daya. Than they both sepearte. And daya gave her  
kissed on forhead. And than left.

 **daya aur shreya ki baathe kisne suni hai. Kya wo insan shaadi main kuch gadabad karega.  
Akhir kar kon hai wo sachin ya mr. singh **

**REVIEW DENA MAT BULNA. AAPKA EK CHOTHA SA REVIEW BAHUT KIMATI HAI .**

 **MAIN AAPKI  
AASH VIN  
SEE U IN NEXT UPDATE.  
BYE TAKE CARE**


	4. Chapter 4

**after 3 hrs.**

 **in mr. singh room.**

mr. singh: ye kya muje mere ankho ke vishwas nahi ho raha hai. Shreya daya se pyaar karthi hai.  
Daya acha ladka hai ache ghar se hai. Donno ek dusre se pyaar karthe hai tho kyu na ye ek bhaar  
firse uss ghar se ristha jode. Ha yahi teek rahega.

and he left to shreya's room.

mr. singh: shreya kya soch hai main unne kya kahu.

shreya: papa wo muje aur time chahiye.

mr. singh: beta aur kitna time . Wo humare liye baithe nahi hai. Mr. singh (pov): shreya beta bolo  
tume daya pasad hai main tumare muh se sunna chahatha hu.

shreya: papa main wo and tear came from eye. Mr. singh cant saw the tear in shreya's eyes.

: shreya beta ye asu beta tume pata hai na tumari ankho main ye nahi dekh sakhatha hu  
teek hai tume usse shaadi nahi karni hai na tho koi baath nahi mere pass aur ek photo hai wo  
dekh lo. And he handover it to shreya. Shreya saw it and get shock in the photo wo photo  
daya ka hotha hai.

shreya: papa ye

mr. singh: capitan daya sinha hai purvi bahu ka bhai aur mere army ka ek sipayi. Muje tho ladka  
pasad hai agar tume pasad nahi hai tho dusra dekh luga main.

shreya: papa and hug mr. singh.

: vaise tumari achi pasad hai mere samne ladka tha aur main kahi aur dud raha tha.  
Chalo aapne bhai aur bhabhi ko call karo aur kaho sinha house main mile.

shreya: ha .

mr. singh: aur ha sirf unne hi karo aur kisi ko nahi daya se tho main baatha karuga. Ussne aapne  
boss ki beti se hi pyaar kiya. Usski saza main usse duga. Shreya smile.

shreya tell purvi and sachin. And she and her father also left to sinha mansion.

 **in sinha mansion**

abhirika bed room.

abhijit is doing some work . Daya came.

daya: bhai muje aapse kuch baath karni hai.

abhijit: daya bhand main

daya: bhand main nahi abhi

abhijit: daya mera dimag garam mat karo wo tarika abhi bhi garam karke gayi hai.

daya: bhai aap aapna kaam bhand main karye pahale meri baath sunno.

abhijit: daya muje kaam hai kal ye presentation submit karni hai . Bhand main baath karege.

daya: nahi pahale bhai muje aapki help chahiye.

abhijit: daya please javo bhand main baath karthe hai.

daya: nahi bhai main pyaar kartha hu… but they hear the sound of one person. And move towards hall.

man: daya daya kaha pe ho

meera: bhaisahab aap yaha aur itane gusse main.

rajveer: mr. singh aye baithye baithkar baathe karthe hai.

: nahi muje nahi baithna. Aap daya ko bulaye.

tarika came near purvi and asked her about mr. singh ke gusse ke baare main. But she did not tell.

daya and abhijit also came.

daya: sir aap yaha

: daya muje tumse yaisi umeed nahi thi. Main tume acha ladka samj tha tha par tume  
muje galath tahara ya.

daya: sir aap kya baath kar rahe hai kuch samj nahi a raha hai.

: pahale karo aur bhand main kahthe ho kya kiya hai .

daya: par sir aap baathaye maine kya kiya hai.

: tumne pyaar kiya wo bhi meri beti se major ki beti se tum janthe bhi wo isska kya anjam  
hoga (all get shock) main kabhi nahi socha tha ki tum mere damag banoge. Kyu tayar ho meri  
beti ke saath shaadi karne ke liye. And he smile.

meera: bhaisahab aap ye

: aapne bete se puchye ki ye ready hai.

meera saw shreya . Shreya came forwards and touch feet of meera.

meera: bhaisahab hame tho humari bahu pasad hai. Kyu ji.

Rajveer: ha

: bolo daya ho ya main tumara court marshal karu.

daya: sir main wo.

abhijit: daya ab kyu thothe uda gaye. Bolo bhai .

tarika: ha daya bolo.

purvi: ha bhai muje meri bhabhi pasad hai.

dadi maa: ab kitna time kyu laga rahe ho pyaar karthe time wakt lagaya tha.

abhijit: daya ek minute tum abhi jo mujse baath karne wale the ki wo vahi hai.

daya nodded her head in yes.

daya: ok ab aap sabh itna bol rahe ho tho main ready hu.

abhijit: dramebaz.

daya also touch feet of mr. singh.

mr. singh: are daya tume main aapna beta mantha tha. Ab sach main tum mere bete ho gaye.

than they all did the talk. Daya slowly move from their. Shreya also move from their. Tarika  
saw them but kept quite.

daya go direclty towards roof. Shreya also follwoed him.

daya: shreya muje vishwas hi nahi ho raha hai ki sir man gaye.

shreya told her and her father conversation.

daya: kya kiska matlab tum janbukar chup rahi.

shreya: kya karthi papa ne mana kiya tha.

daya : tume tho main nahi chuduga.

shreya: aap kya kar sakhathe ho.

daya: shreya tume pata hai main kya kar sakhatha hu.

shreya: aap se kuch nahi hoga. Pata hai muje.

daya: shreya muje ukasavo mat dekho bhand main pachthavogi.

daya move near saw the daya usske bahut karib tha. Dono ek dusre main kho jathe  
hai.

shreya kuch kahnewali hi hothi hai but daya kissed on her lip . After some time she also replay.  
Than they both broken down due to oxygen.

shreya feel awkared.

daya: kya huva kaha tha ukasavo mat. Agar kuch karna chahathi ho tho chalo bed room chal the hai.

shreya run from their. Daya smile.

shreya jathe time purvi se tak rathi hai.

purvi: kya huva shreya sorry bhabhi daya bhai piche lage hai kya.

shreya : wo muje laga ki aunty muje bula rahi hai.

purvi: par muje tho kuch aur hi lag raha hai kya ho raha tha uppar.

shreya: muje jana hai. Shreya left.

purvi go toward daya.

purvi: bhai akhir kar aap shaadi ke liye man hi gaye. Par muje abhi bhi vishwas nahi ho raha hai ki  
aap aur pyaar. And he turn and purvi saw some red color on daya lips.

purvi smile.

purvi: ab tho muje vishwas ho gaya agar maa aapko dekhathi tho shock hi ho jathe. Issliye wo  
shreya yaha se bhag ke gayi yaha pe ye ho raha tha.

daya: tum yaha kyu ayi main hi chala jatha hu.

purvi: bhai jane se pahale wo saf karke jaye varna hall main sabh dekhege aur hase ge aappe aur kahege ki ladke bhi lipstick lagane lage hai kya. Purvi say and left.

daya clean it and move towards hall.

 **flash back over**

shreya smile.

shreya: aap jaldi aye main yaha pe aapko itazaar kar rahi hu.

whole day pass.

 **in hall.**

meera: ye shreya bahu aapne kamare main hi jab se daya gaya bahar hi nahi ayi wo teek tho hai  
na. kuch din pahale hi shaadi ho gayi hai abhi tak mahadi ka rang bhi nahi uttara aur daya ko jana  
pada pata nahi usse kaisa laga hoga.

dadi maa: bahu ye sach hai par usse ye sabh samjna padega . Daya ka kaam hi yaisa hai. Wo ab  
daya ki patni hai manthi hu jada time nahi huva hai unnke shaadi ko par daya ke uppar ek aur  
zimedari hai shreya bahu ko samjna padega .

tarika: maa ji dadi ji shreya samjdar hai.

meastime shreya came.

meera: a gayi tu.

dadi maa: shreya bahu udas mat raho dekh lena daya jaldi a jayega.

than they did some chit chat. And than did their dinner and go to sleep.

 **in the next morining.**

rajveer and abhijit go in office and tarika in hospital.

in house dadi maa, meera , shreya and little abhinav is their.

 **shreya in her bed room.**

shreya (povs): abhi tak call nahi kiya daya ne Meri yaad nahi athi hai aapko. Kal gaye the aur ab tak ek call nahi. Ye kya hai. Main karu nahi agar kaam hoga tho. Kya karu unne gaye sirf 1 din huva aur  
meri halat yaisi hai . Than she hear the sound of phone in hall. she run towards hall.

shreya jaldi se jaldi call lethi hai. On call.

shreya: hello

o s p: hello main daya hu.

shreya remain some time silent

daya: hello shreya tum sun rahi ho.

shreya: ha aapne ab call kiya pata hai aapko main aapke call ka kitne time se wait kar rahi thi.

daya: sorry wo ek meeting main fas gaya tha raat bhar chal rahi thi abhi bhi free huva hai tho call  
kiya. Kaisi ho

shreya: teek hu aur aap.

daya: teek nahi hu.

shreya: kya kya huva hai aapko

daya: shreya main teek kaise ho sakhatha hu mere dil ki dadhakan ko tum ho aur vahi mujse dur  
hai.

shreya: aap bhi na main kitna dar gayi thi.

daya: shreya main tume yaise ashani se chodne vala nahi hu. Hum donno ka saath 7 janm ka hai.

shreya smile.

daya: ghar pe sabh kaise hai.

shreya: sabh teek hai. Measntime meera came.

shreya: maa ji se baath kijaye.

meera took the call.

meera: daya kaisa hai

daya: main teek hu.

meera: aapna khayaal rakho

daya: ha maa ab main rakhtha hu . Daya disconnected the call.

meera: shreya ye dudh abhi ko dena hai tum dogi.

shreya: ha maa ji. Shreya took it and left to abhirika bed room. And feedmilk to abhi.

like this day are going. Shreya daya ko bahut miss karthi wo ek ek pal yaad atha hai jo  
ussne daya ke saath bitaya tha. Shreya har din daya ki rah dekhthi ki kab wo kahegi ki wo arahe hai  
par har din wo nirash hothi. Yaise hi 6 month chale jathe hai.

 **after 6 month.**

 **a fine day.**

dadi ji meera and tarika are present in hall.

tarika : maa ji kal karvachok hai shreya ka pahla karvachok par yaha pe daya nahi hai usska varth  
kholne ke liye. Ussse kitna bura lagega.

meera: ha uss daya ka photo dekh kar hi varth kholna padega. Acha hotha daya atha tho. Main daya ko bulathi kal ke din ke liye par usska inn dono koi call hi nahi aya. Ye varth har suhagan ke liye bahut mayane rakhathe hai. shreya bahu ka pahala varth aur uss se photo dekh kar hi varth ko kholna padega.

dadi ji: bahu shreya bahu aur tarika bahu ke liye unne thofe layi hai na

meera: ha maa ji.

shreya came.

tarika: shreya kal karvachok hai. Aur tume daya ke liye varth rakhna hai.

shreya ( with sad face): ha maa ji kal subh uthake sargi khathe hai na usske bhand kuch nahi sidhe  
raat ko chand ko dekhkar varth kholthe hai na. aur bhand main khana khathe hai na.

meera: ha.

tarika: are wo shreya tume tho pata hai.

shreya: bachpan main maa ko dekhathi thi. Fir jab badi huyi tho ye sabh film aur t.v pe dekhathi.

meera: shreya bahu ye tumara pahala karvachok hai aur daya yaha pe nahi hai tho tume usska  
photo dekh kar aapna varth kholna teek hai.

shreya nodded her head.

tarika: maa hum purvi ko bhi yahi pe bulathe hai na.

meera: ha ye teek hoga wo akeli vaha pe karvachok manayegi se acha hai yaha pe sabh ke saath  
manaye.

tarika: tho main purvi ko baathathi hu ki wo aya aye.

tarika call purvi and tell about plan.

in the morining. Shreya wake up get bath and move towards hall. Tarika meera ji. Purvi, dadi ji  
all are present in hall.

tarika: lo shreya bhi agayi.

shreya came and took the ashirwad of meera ji and dadi ji. Than meera ji gave all to sargi. They  
eat and than enggeed in their work.

than all man get up and did their breafast.

meera : ji aaj jaldi aye

raj veer: ha jarur pata hai aapne aaj humare liye varth rakha hai.

abhijit: maa hum athe hai.

abhijit and rajveer left.

meera also left to her room.

purvi: bhabhi aaj varth hai. Aur varth khatam hone main time hia par ye bhuk control ho rahi hai.

tarika: purvi tum bhaar bhaar varth ke bhare main soch rahi hona tho issliye tume bhuk lag gayi ye feel ho raha hai.

shreya: kya purvi tum mere bhai ke liye ek din bhuki nahi rah sakhathi ho.

purvi: muje ek baath samj main nahi a rahi hai unne liye hum hi kyu varth rakhe wo bhi rakh  
sakhathe hai na. par nahi sirf patni yo ko hi varth rakhna jaruri hai sabh pavadiya sirf patni yo ke liye. ye tho aaj ke din dosh dosh ke khaathe hai aur hum unne liye varh rakhathe hai.

tarika: ha purvi agar ek din ye humare liye varth kare tho kitna acha hoga. Tume pata hai meri ek  
friend hai usska pati bhi varth rakhtha hai. Aur jab maine abhijit ko baathaya tab abhijit has ne laga  
aur kaha ki wo ye varth nahi rakhega.

purvi: bhabhi aapki friend kitni lucky hogi jo usska pati usske saath varth rakh raha hai.

tarika: shreya daya ka call aya

shreya: nahi bhabhi main kal se triyed kar rahi hu par lag nahi raha hai.

purvi: tho papa ji ko call kar na.

shreya: papa camp main nahi hai 15 din ke liye acemady main gaye hai.

tarika: chita mat karo mera man kahtha hai daya tume aaj jarur call karega. Are aaj tume usske liye  
varth rakha hai.

purvi: vaise bhabhi ye shaam tab hogi. Mere pet main abhi se chuhe dad rahe hai.

tarika: purvi bahut time hai . Tum log baitho main abhi ko kuch khilathi hu.

and tarika left.

like this whole day pass.

 **kya daya shreya ko call karga ya nahi. Kya ye varth shreya ke liye khas hoga ye jane ke liye  
agali update ka wait kijaye.**

 **MAIN AAPKI**

 **AASH VIN**


	5. Chapter 5

**at night 8.00**

all ladies are in their room.

 **in shreya's room**

shreya ware the red color sari with all necessary gold. She is loooking so cute. She saw herself in  
marrior. And smile.

purvi and tarika came in room.

purvi: wo yaisa lagtha hai chan zamin par aya hai. Shreya bahut bahut sundar lag rahi ho. And  
came near shreya.

purvi: bhai aaj tho tumpe fida hi hothe. Tume dekhthe hi rahathe

shreya( sad voice): wo hothe tho tho dekh pathe na.

tarika: shreya please sad mat raho. Daya jaya pe bi hai bas tume miss kar raha hoga. Muje pata  
hai tumara ye pahla varth aur daya nahi hai par yaise sad hokar aapna varth ko sad mat karo.  
Khush raho. Dekhna daya jaldi ajayega.

shreya: I wish ki wo jaldi aye.

purvi: tumari wish puri hogi balike. Purvi laugh.

tarika: chalo niche chalthe hai chan aya ki ye bhi dekhna hai.

purvi: ha chalo chalo ye chan jaldi se aye.

tarika: purvi a jayega.

and trio left.

 **in hall**

shreya tarika purvi came.

rajveer, abhijit sachin, meera and dadimaa present.

meera: tum teeno bahut sudar lag rahe ho.

the servent (Shanti) came.

shanti: sethani ji wo chan nikhal gaya hai.

purvi: kya chalo chalo.

tarika: rukho purvi aarthi ki tali tho lene do.

meera to shanti : ye lelo (and handover the photo of daya) shreya bahu daya ke photo ko dekh kar  
aapna varthkholegi.

than all took the aarthi ki tali. And go towards roof

all stand and the ladies did the aarthi of moon and than move to saw their husband face.  
Meera ji saw the rajveer face, tarika saw the abhijit face, purvi saw the rajat face. And shreya  
saw the daya came she shock to see daya infrant of him. She also smile.

meera saw daya.

meera: daya tum a gaye.

tarika: acha kiya sahi time pe aya. Varna shreya ko tumara photo dekh ke aapna varth kholna  
padtha.

rajeer meera ko pani pilatha hai. All did the same.

daya: sorry lo pani pilo. Shreya hold daya's hand and drink the water. Than eat sweet.

dadi : chalo ye bhi huva.

dadi to daya: daya tume baathaya kyu nahi tum anewale the.

daya: dadi surpise dena chahatha tha. Agar baatha tho surpise kaise de patha.

daya to meera: maa ye mere dosth ( ponting towards 3 offiers)

meera: chalo tum logo ke liye kuch khane ka itazam karthi hu.

than all move towards hall.

 **in hall.**

daya firstly introduced his friend to all the family member.

daya: shreya ye hai mere friend punit , dev, akash

all togther: hi bhabhi ji.

shreya: hi

meera came with some snacke.

meera: lo khalo safar se take hoge kuch khalo. Bhand main sabh milke khaana khayege.

meera to purvi tarika and shreya.: shreya tarika bahu tum log yaha table lagavo. Main aur purvi  
kitchen main kuch kaam karthe hai.

they all nodded.

punit: woo aunty ji ki haath ki bani gugiya tho bahut achi hothi hai.

dev: ha issliye jab daya camp main kuch lekar atha tho sabse pahle tum khane ko lag jathe ho.

punit: lo daya tum bhi khalo are rasthe main kuch nahi khaya.

daya: tum logo khavo main bhand main khatha hu.

dev: daya tum kha kyu nahi rahe ho are aaj ladkiyo ka varth hai aur tum ho ki kuch kha bhi nahi  
rahe ho. Subh bhi breakfast bhi nahi kiya.

dev: are lagtha hai daya ne bhi varth rakha hai.

abhijit: kya daya tumne varth rakha hai.

daya: naa hi nahi tho main kyu varth rakhuga ye na kuch bhi bolthe hai.

tarika to shreya: humare kaha itane bhagya ki humare pati humare liye varth rakhe.

abhijit: acha hai tumne rakha nahi hai varna tarika ji mera jina haram karegi. Daya kabhi bhi varth  
mat rakho yaar.

sachin: ha daya bhai agar aapne rakha tho purvi muje nahi chodegi.

daya: tum log ye kon si baathe lekar baithe ho.

dev: lo na daya khalo hume acha nahi lag raha hai. Tumare ghar pe hum tinno kha rahe hai  
hume bhi company do na. le lo na. dev daya ke muh ke samne khana latha hai but daya stop him

daya: are maine kaha na tum kholo mera man nahi hai.

punit: kuch bhi mat kaho.

daya: sach main mera man nahi hai.

daya sign shreya and as soon as he left dev cut him.

dev: are kaha chale ho.

daya: wo ek call karna hai and he left.

than after some second shreya also left.

daya in roof shreya came their.

daya: a gayi . Yaha khadi rahi daya shreya ko aapne samne khada kartha hai.

shreya: kya chal raha hai aapke man main.

daya: aapne chand ko dekhkar aapna varth chod raha hu.

shreya: kya aapne varth rakha hai .

daya: ha

shreya smile. Daya kissed her forhead. Shreya aapne haatho se daya ko pani pilathi hai aur sweet  
bhi dethi hai.

shreya: aap mere liye pura din bhukhe rahe aapne muje pahale kyu nahi baathaya kitne time  
bhukha rahna pada aapko. Aap bhi na

daya: kuch nahi shreya sach kahu tho muje acha lag raha hai tumare liye varth rakh kar. Maine  
socha tum mere liye varth rakhogi kyu na main bhi rakhu tumare liye rakhu.

purvi hear it. And came from their.

shreya: sachi main bahut lucky hu muje aap jaise husband mile.

daya: lucky tho main hu shreya tum meri jidagi main ayi. Meri jidagi kitni khas tumne banayi hai  
and hug her. Than both left from their.

 **in hall.**

purvi: sachin tum mujse pyaar hi nahi karthe ho. Bas kahthe ho.

sachin: tum ye kya kah rahi ho tume pata main tumse kitna pyaar kartha hu.

purvi: jut mat bolo.

tarika: kya huva tume purvi achanak ye kya bol rahi hai. Aur tum tho shreya ko dekh ne gayi thi na.  
wo kaha hai. Than tarika saw shreya is coming with daya.

tarika: shreya a gayi.

daya and shreya came near purvi .

shreya: kya huva ye kyu gussa main hai

tarika: pata nahi

sachin: lagtha hai bhukh lagi na issliye gusse main kuch bhi bol rahi hai. Khaana khane ke bhand  
sabh teek hoga

purvi: aapko tho sirf aur sirf khaana dikh raha hai na.

punit to dev and akash in low voice: lagtha hai bahut bada damaka hone wala hai muje lagtha hai  
hume aapne kamare main jana chahiye.

punit: daya hume aapne room dikhavo.

daya: ha daya call shanti and dev punit and aksh left with shanti.

tarika: purvi baatha kya hai kyu sachin pe chila rahi hai.

purvi: bhabhi aapko pata daya bhai ne varth rakha hai. Shreya ke liye.

abhijit and sachin : kya.

abhijit: purvi tume koi galath fami huyi hogi.

daya and shreya saw each other face.

tarika: kya daya ne varth rakha.

abhijit (povs): ye daya ne kya kiya ab muje tarika ji nahi chodegi varth kyu rakh tumne daya

tarika: abhijit dekho aapne chothe bhai se kuch sikho usse. Sacha pyaar isse kah the hai. Shreya  
bahut lucky hai daya ne usske saath varth rakh. Aur tum ho ki mere samne hi tus tuskar khana  
khathe ho.

purvi: ha sachin daya bhai ne shreya ke liye varth rakha aur tumne kya kiya. Main tumare liye aaj din bhaar bhuki thi ek bhaar bhi mere bhaare main nahi sochana pata nahi aaj kitane bhaar khana  
khaya hoga.

abhijit: tarika ji daya ki shaadi abhi bhi huyi hai tho ussne rakha hoga aap dekhayega 2 sal ke bhand  
kaha ka varth. Ye nahi rakhanewala. Main jantha hu aapne bhai ko.

tarika: abhijit baathe guma vo mat. Muje sirf ye kah do ki agar daya rakh sakhatha hai tho tum kyu nahi.

abhijit: tarika ji aapne sunna hai ki varth koi mard rakhtha hai. Papa bhi nahi rakhthe hai.

tarika: abhijit kahi pe likha nahi hai ki mard ko varth nahi rakhna chahiye. hum ladies varth rakh  
sakhathe hai tho tum kyu nahi. Ghar chalane keliye man aur ladies dono ka equal hak hai tho  
agar patni varth rakhe tho pati ko rakhne main koi haz nahi hona chahiye.

abhijit: ha par

meera and rajveer and dadi maa came.

meera: kya ho raha hai.

purvi: dadi aap muje ye baathe ki agar hum unne keliye varth rakh sakhathe tho ye kyu nahi  
varth rakh sakhathe hai.

dadi maa: kyu nahi rakh sakhathe hai tumare dadaji bhi mere liye varth rakhthe the. Aur hum logo  
chup ke se roof pe jathe aur varth chodthe hai. Unnka kahna tha ki agar hum unn ke liye varth  
rakh sakhathe hai tho wo kyu nahi. Hum har kadam pe unne saath kade rahthe hai tho ek din  
humare liye wo kyu na varth rakhe. par ye baath tum bacho ko samj nahi ayegi.

purvi: dekh sachin dada ji ne bhi rakhtha dadi ji ke liye.

abhijit: dadi aap kyu unn ko aur badava de rahi ho.

tarika: abhijit dekha tum tho abhi bhi baatha rahe the na ki tarika ji aapne kahi pe suuna hai ki  
mard varth rakhathe hai ab bolo.

abhijit: daya tume kisne kaha tha ye sabh karne ke liye tumare hi karan itani badi baath huyi hai.

meera: ho kya raha hai yaha pe abhijit aur daya ne kya kiya hai.

abhijit: maa puchu aapne ladle se ussne aaj varth rakha aur ab purvi aur tarika ji mujse aur sachin  
se lad rahe hai.

dadi ji: are daya ne bhi varth rakh acha hai kam se kam ye tho aapne dada ji ke nashe pe chal raha  
hai.

daya smile.

abhijit: daya jada haso mat humari band baja kar has rahe ho.

meera: chalo dinner karthe hai bahut bhuk lagi hai.

tarika: ha chal ye.

meera: daya wo tumare dosth ko bhi bulavo.

daya: ha main abhi aya unne bula kar. Daya left.

abhijit move towards tarika

abhijit: tarika ji main wo aap se puchna chahatha hu ki. But tarika cut

tarika: baath mat karo mujse.

tarika left. To kitchen.

abhijit to sachin: ye sabh daya k vaijase huva na wo varth rakhtha aur na ye hotha.

sachin: bhai mera bhi yahi halt hai pata nahi ghar jathe samya mera kya hoga.

abhijit: ab bukdo .

 **in guest room.**

punit: lagtha hai iss ghar main tufan anewala hai dekh na tum logo ne daya ki bahan kaise baathe  
kar rahi thi.

dev: ha pata nahi kya huva hai ye acha huva hum vaha se a gaye.

akash: par wo itna gussa kyu thi.

punit: shayad bhuk ke mare chila rahi hogi.

punit: are bhai dere bolo agar kisi ne sun liya tho humari samat ayegi.

daya enter

daya: kisi ki shamat ayegi.

dev: kisi ki nahi bhai.

daya: chalo dinner ke liye . And they left.

 **in hall**

all gents seated. And ladies served them.

rajveer: meera ji aap log bhi baith aaj pura din bhuke the aap logo.

meera ji: tarika shreya tum bhi baitho. And they took the seat.

dadi ji: daya iss bhaar jada din rahoge na ya fir kal subh kaho ge ki jana hai.

daya: chuthi tho liyi hai par pata nahi kab bulava ayega.

sachin: daya bhai khabar dar iss bhaar meri bahan ko jaldi chodke gaye tho main papa ko kahke aap  
ka court marshal karva duga.

tarika: sachin bulo mat uncle hi usske head hai aur wo hi usse bulathe hai.

meera: are tum logo kuch nahi le rahe ho lo shanti unne parso.

dev: teek hai aunty hum baathaye agar chahiye ho tho.

rajveer: tum logo kaha ke ho kuch baathaya nahi.

dev: main surat se hu. Akash indor aur punit bhopal se hai. Daya ke saath piche 2 saal se hai.

rajveer: acha

punit: aur aunty aapke haath ke khane ke hum logo diwane hai. Aapke haath main jadu hai.

meera: are beta yaisa kuch nahi hai.

dev: hum log mumbai gumane aye.

rajveer: acha kiya tum logo bhi daya ke saath aye.

punit: vaise shreya bhabhi humara ek vasul hai jab bhi hume se kisi ki shaadi hothi hai tho hum  
bhabhi ka ragaing karthe hai.

meera : nahi ha shreya bahu ka raging nahi karoge tum logo.

dev: aunty hum nahi karege. Bhabhi ji ke papa humare boss hai tho bhabhi ki raging karke hume  
nahi marna.

than all did the dinner. Than sachin and purvi go to their house.

and dev akash aur punit aapne room main jatha hai. Daya bhi unnke saath jatha hai.

sachin and purvi reched their house.

sachin: purvi abhi bhi naraz ho please na ye gussa tuk do na main tumse bahut pyaar kartha hu.  
Mere pyaar ko sabit karne ke liye ab muje varth rakhna padega .

purvi: muje sone jana hai purvi left.

sachin (povs): sach main daya bhai ne pura fasaya hai.

sachin left to bed room.

purvi lied on bed. Sachin came near and hug her.

purvi: sachin muje chodaye muje aapse koi bhi baath nahi karni.

sachin: purvi muje ek bhaar dekho tho sahi aapne pyaare se pati ko. Ok tay raha agali bhaar main  
bhi tumare saath varth rakhuga teek hai. Ab tho haso patni ji.

purvi: koi jarurat nahi. Daya bhai ko shreya ne nahi kaha tha bhai ne aapne man se rakhtha.

sachin: ha par but purvi turn her face other side and close the eyes

sachin: purvi and he saw her she is sleep. Than he also sleep.

 **pata hai boring hai par iss bhaar isse kaam chalavo.  
Apka chothasa review muje encourage kartha hai. So at the end one box is their  
aap uss main ek sweet sa review likho.**

 **MAIN AAPKI**

 **AASH VIN**


	6. Chapter 6

**in shrey's room.**

shreya is waiting for daya. But he did not came.

after some time she hearing the sound of footwear. The door open daya enter in room.

daya move towards shreya.

daya: sorry wo baathe karne laga tha agar jaldi atha tho camp main meri tag khichathe.

he seat near shreya. He took her hand on his hand.

daya: muje miss kiya. Maine bhi tume bahut miss kiya .

shreya: har din aapke call ki rah dekhathi thi. Maine aapko bahut miss kiya. Daya gave the kiss  
on her forhead. Shreya aapna sir daya ke shoulder pe rakhathi hai.

daya: pata hai camp main sabh muje puchthe the ki tumari wife kaise hai aur unn maine se kisi ko  
vishwas hi nahi ho raha tha ki tum major saab ki beti ho.

shreya: aap ab jaldi nahi jayege na.

daya: pata nahi shreya main kah nahi sakhatha.

daya: shreya main itane dinno ke bhand aya aur jane ki baathe lekar bhaithi ho. Muje lagtha hai  
humara ek pending kaam rah gaya tha. Kuch yaad aya.

shreya smile

shreya: aap bhi na.

shreya: vaise ye varth rakh ne ka khayal dimag main kaise aya.

daya: yaise hi socha tum mere liye varth rakh sakhathi ho tho main kyu nahi.

daya aapna figure shreya pe chahare pe gumatha hai. With the touch of daya she hug daya.  
Than they sepearate. Daya aapna lip uske muh ke pass leke jatha aur ussko lip pe kiss detha hai.  
Than she to respond it. Than after that they seperate. Daya usske body pe kiss kartha hai. he  
unbottem her cloth to. and kiss her.

he remove her all cloth. She close the eyes. He to remove his all cloth. And complete lid on her.  
Did the private things.

 **in the moring**

shreya wake up. And saw daya with smile. She wore her cloth. And kiss on daya forhead. With  
the touch of he wake up.

daya: subh ho gayi tum kyu uthi ho. avo sothe hai.

shreya: subh ho gayi hai uthaye.

daya: itani jaldi subh ho gayi.

shreya: aap so jaye main nahane chali. Breakfast bhi bana hai.

daya: kaha itani jaldi.

daya hold her and took her in side the blacket.

after some time she: bas ho gaya.

daya: abhi kaha yaar. Chalo

shreya: ahhhhhhhh kya kar rahe ho aap muje kat rahe ho.

daya: ha agar mera bas chaltha tho tum chod tha hi nahi.

shreya: subh ho gayi aur aapko yaad hai na aapke dosth bhi aye hai.

some one lock on door.

shreya: chodye door pe koi hai.

daya: so javo wo jayega.

shreya: nahi main chali door kholne. Aur ha jaldi se kapade pahnaye. Shreya go and daya wore the  
cloth daya again sleep. Shreya saw daya and open the door.

meera: shreya wo sachin ka call hai wo tume call kar raha tha par tumara call nahi lag raha tha.  
Lo baath kar lo. Shreya took the call.

shreya: ha bhai bolye.

sachin: shreya wo muje

shreya: bhai kya baath hai aap itane hadbarre ho kyu sabh teek hai na.

sachin: shreya wo dadi maa ka dehat ho gaya hai hume abhi dehli jana hoga.

shreya: kya and tear came from her eyes. Meera notice it.

meera: shreya kya huva tum ro kyu rahi ho. Hearing sound of meera 's daya also get up and came near shreya.

sachin: shreya shreya bolo kuch.

daya: shreya kya huva. And daya took the phone and sachin told daya about incident.

daya: ok teek hai hum log bhi nikhalthe ha.

sachin: daya bhai wo shreya teek hai na.

daya: ha wo teek hai chalo ab rakhtha hu. Daya cut the call.

meera: daya kya huva bolo bhi.

daya: maa wo shreya ki dadi ka dehat huva hai tho sachin aur purvi ja rahe hai. Hume bhi jana  
chahiye.

meera: kya tum logo jane ki tayari karo main abhijit ko tum logo ke saath bejthi hu.

meera left. Daya console shreya. And they get ready.

in hall all dev and akash

daya and shreya came.

abhijit: chalo daya sachin se meri baath huyi hai wo logo bas ghar se nikhal rahe hai.

daya to his friend: sorry yaar tum logo mumbai gumne aye aur muje hi jana pad raha hai.

dev: koi baath nahi vaise bi hum teeno surat jane wale hai mere ghar se phone aya hai. Tho hum  
teeno jayege. Mumbai gumna bhand main kabhi ajayege.

akash: daya sidhe camp main milthe hai.

daya: ha aram se jana.

than they left to dehli.

after 15 days they came back to mumbai.

 **after 1 month**

 **in sinha mansion**

: bahu mere liye coffee le avo.

purvi: ji papa ji abhi layi

sachin came in hall: mere liye bhi

purvi bring the coffee for both of them.

sachin: papa aaj shreya ke ghar jana hai lunch ke liye.

mr. singh: ha

than they did some chitchat. And than go to sinha mansion.

shreya hug mr. singh. Daya took the bleesing form mr. singh.

rajveer: are baith ye.

meera gave all of them coffee.

rajveer: major saab ab ki bhar aye hai tho rukhege na.

: pata nahi kab bulava a jaye.

shreya tarika and purvi is helping meera in kitchen.

meera: tum ye sabh karo . Main bahar hu.

meera left.

purvi: bhabhi wo muje aapse kuch kahna tha wo mera monthly period miss huva hai.

tarika: kya kiska matlab tumne test kiyi.

purvi: nahi

tarika: purvi karo I m sure test positive ayegi.

shreya: woo tho main buva aur mami banugi. Wo purvi main abhi jakar maa ko baatha thi hu sabh  
kitne khush hoge. Papa tho super dupar khush hoge.

purvi: shreya pahale main tho sure hu. Aaj ghar jake test karthi hu.

tarika: ghar jake kyu abhi yaha pe karona. Main test stick magvathi hu.

than tarika call and test stcik mangvathi hai.

than all gether in hall.

shreya purvi and tarika waiting.

the door bell ring.

tarika: main dekhathi hu. And open the door and took it. And close the door.

tarika: purvi chalo

than they move towards tarika's room.

purvi did the test and result is positive.

wo teeno khush hothe hai.

shreya: iss ka matlab main buva banewali hu.

tarika: ha

meera hear it from door.

meera enter : kya purvi maa banewali hai.

tarika: ha maaji humari purvi maa banewali hai.

meera hug purvi.

tarika: main ye news sabh ko dekha athi hu.

meera: ha aur sabh ka muh bhi mitha karo.

shreya: chalo purvi bahar

than they all move towards hall.

tarika bring the sweet. And distrubed to all of them.

rajveer: are woo aaj bina mage hi mithai

meera: ha baath hi kuch yaisi hai.

tarika: papa ji wo aap na nanu banewale ho. Humari purvi mumma banewali hai.

sachin: kya

: khush raho purvi bahu.

daya: tho humari purvi mumma banewali hai.

abhijit: daya tum mama banewale ho. Aur saath main hi fufaji.

shreya: main tho bahut khush hu.

dadi ji: bahu purvi ko kala tika lagavo.

meera did the same.

meera: ab aapna khayaal rakho damad ji ka sunno yaha vaha bhagna mat.

shreya: ha purvi aur bhai se seva karva lo.

than all did the dinner and left from their.

 **in sachin's house.**

: sachin bahu ka khayaal raho aur tum bahu aaj se ghar ka kaam karna bhand . Sirf aram  
karo .

purvi: ji papa ji.

: sachin kal bahu ko lekar hospital javo .

sachin: ha papa.

left.

mr. singh in his room.

took the photo of mrs singh.

: aapko pata hai aaj kitna khushi ka din hai main dadu banewala hu. Humara sachin papa.  
pata hi nahi chaha bache kab bade hoge hai. In salo main maine aapko bahut miss kiya. Aap muje  
akela chodkar chali gayi . Jab aap gayi tho sachin sirf 10 saal ka aur humari shreya sirf 6 saal ki  
thi . maa ne aur maine dono bacho ko sambhala maa chahathi thi ki main dusri shaadi karu par  
maine yaisa nahi kiya aap tho mere dil main basthi thi tho main aapki jagah dusri aurth ko kaise  
detha. aaj yaisa laga ki muje sabh kuch mila humare donno bache aapni aapni jidagi main khush  
hai. purvi jaise bahu aur daya jaiya son in law. sabh acha hai bas ye dekhne ke liye janvi ji aap nahi hai. and the tear came. and he saw the some things. and took it in hand.

he remebered somethings.

 **flash back.**

reading a book. Mrs. Singh came their.

mrs singh: aap yaha pe hai aur sachin kaha hai.

: maa ke saath gaya hai. Aap kaha gayi thi janvi ji.

janvi: wo sonar ke pass.

: kya kya layi ho aapne liye.

janvi: aapne liye nahi bacho ke liye.

: kya bacho ke liye.

janvi took out the two box and one open it.

janvi: dekhye na ye pandentiss main devimaa ki tasbir bhi hai. Ye main sachin ke wife ke liye layi wo

: kya sachin ki wife janvi ji sachin abhi 5 sal ka hai. Aur aapne abhi se usske shaadi aur uss ne bache tak ka soch ke rakha hai.

janvi: ha maine na meri bahu ke sare gahane bhi karke rakhe hai. Aur ye pendent ko main meri  
bahu ko tab dugi jab wo muje muje iss duniya ki sab se mulevan khushi degi tab main khud usse ye pandent dugi.

: kya janvi ji aapke tho bahut dur ka sochke rakh hai. Muje ye baathaye shreya ke liye  
kya layi ho.

janvi: usske liye bhi ek pendent ayi hu donno same hai aur main wo tab dugi jab shreya muje  
nani banayegi .

: ek minute abhi shreya bahut chothi hai.

janvi: ha dekhye hum ladkiwale hai tho hume sabh pahale se karna padtha hai taki humare beti  
ko usske sasural wale tane na mare.

: ha and he smile.

 **flash back end.**

he took the one pendent and say: janvi ji aapki ek tho wish puri huyi dadi bani aur ye pendent  
main aapke taraf se bahu ko duga. And he left fro their.

 **in sachin's room.**

sachin: purvi aaj main bahut khush hu main papa muje vishwas nahi ho raha hai.

purvi: sachin ye kitna bada eshasa hai na.

sachin: aaj agar maa hothi tho.

purvi: sachin ho khush hai wo hume dekh rahi hai .

meanstime came in room.

: sachin purvi bahu.

purvi: papa ji aye na

open the box and took out a pendent from box. And gave to purvi.

purvi: papa ji ye mere liye hai.

: ha wo janvi ji ne tumare liye karke rakha tha. Wo chahathi thi ye wo tume aapne haath  
se de par. But purvi cut.

purvi: wo papa ji maa ji ki achi choose hai muje ye bahut pasad aya .

: purvi iss main janvi ji ka ashirwada aur pyaar unnki devi maa ke pratih sharda hai iss kabhi bhi aapne aap se dur mat karna teek hai.

purvi: ji papa ji.

left.

than sachin wo pendent purvi ko pahna tha hai.

than they sleep. Than next day they go to doctor. And doctor say them purvi is pregent. And  
instucted them and than they left.

 **pata nahi acha nahi hai aap log iss chapter main dareya movement chahathe the na. par sorry.**

 **so iss chapter ko bahut sare review dena.**

 **jino ne muje riview kiya unnko main taye dil se thanks kahthu hu.  
Aapke liye mere pass kuch hai.**

 **Maka bare disale tumche review vachun . Tumocho mog asoch majer asu di.  
Muje bahut acha laga aapke itane ache review padkar. Muj par yaise hi pyaar karthe raho.**

 **so friend kaisa laga ye maine aap ke liye likha hai. Goa ki konkani Language .**

 **MAIN AAPKI**

 **AASH VIN**


	7. Chapter 7

**after 2 days**

aapne ghar pe ek party rakhate hai. Shreya pahale se ayi hothi hai . Arregement dekhane.  
Purvi ko doctor ne rest karne ko kaha tha .

 **in the eveing**

all guest came.

sinha family bhi ayi hothi hai.

shreya aapne room main ready ho rahi thi.

some one knock on door.

shreya saw the person and smile.

shreya: aap aye na. daya sabh aye hai na niche .

daya: ha and he close the door.

shreya aapne sari ko pin laga rahi thi.

daya: main help karu.

shreya: ha karo. And daya usse sari ko pin lagtha hai daya ke haath shreya ke boby ke part ko touch  
hotha hai. Daya usske gale pe kiss kartha hai.

shreya: bas daya ab niche nahi jana.

daya: jana jaruri hai. Shreya kyu na hum yahi pe rahe aur

shreya: aur romance kar re. shi daya har time bas vahi.

daya: shreya sunno na. daya kissed her on lip. And door open and tarika enter.

tarika: sorry maine kuch nahi dekha.

shreya push daya.

shreya: bhabhi aye na kuch kaam tha.

tarika: kuch nahi wo tume bulane ayi thi par pata nahi tha tumare saath daya hai. Sorry main galath  
time pe ayi hu.

shreya: bhabhi mera huva chalye chalthe hai.

shreya saw daya face and left.

daya: are yaa ye gharwale bhina . And smile. And he also left.

all guest came.

sabh ko milvatha hai. Jada tar sabh military officer hi the.

shreya: purvi acha kiya na papa ne ye party rakhe thoda change mil gaya.

purvi: ha

than shreya saw the pendent

shreya: woo nice pendent bhai ne diya.

purvi: nahi papa ji ne diya . Wo maa ji ne bana ke rakh tha wo chahathi thi ki wo khud muje ye  
de par.

shreya: ha mumma ne sabh bana ke rakha tha. Kitna acha hotha agar wo aaj yaha hothi tho.

tarika: shreya udas mat ho wo tume dekh rahi hai aur agar unno ne tume duhki dekha tho wo bhi  
dukhi hogi.

shreya smile.

shreya ko bulatha hai.

shreya go.

shreya ko usske kamare se kuch lane ke liye kahthe hai aur shreya wo ane ke liye jathi  
hai.

daya saw her.

daya: bhai main abhi aya. Daya left.

shreya enter in room.

and open the cupboard. And she saw the photo of her monther. She took it and the tear came.

daya came in room and hug her from behind. Shreya aapne asu rubb kar thi hai.

daya: shreya sunno na ek tho banthi na.

shreya: huuuuu

daya: shreya and he turn her. And saw the tear in her eye.

daya: ye asu tume kuch ho raha hai kahi pe dard ho raha hai. Shreya bolo.

shreya: nahi wo bas mumma ki yaad ayi unnki photo dekhi tho ankhe bar aye.

daya: shreya tum aapne mumma ko miss karthi ho.

shreya: ha aap yaha pe aapko pata hai ye papa ka room hai.

daya: ha pata hai ye mere father in law ka room main. Are bhai jinki beti meri huyi unnka kamara  
bhi mera huva na.

shreya: mere papa aapke major saab hai wo aapko.

daya: are wo muje kuch nahi karege akhir unn ki beti mere kabje main hai. Wo kuch nahi kar  
payege

shreya: acha ji

daya: ha ji.

shreya: chalye papa meri rah dekh rahe hoge.

daya: jana jaruri hai.

shreya: ha agar main baha rnahi gayi tho papa yaha ayege.

daya: ye kya shreya aur mera pending kaam rah gaya ho

shreya: ho ghar pe .chalye hatye

daya: teek hai par aapne baath par se mat muharna.

shreya: ji patidev chale. Than both left.

all the enjoying the party. At the 11 pm party get over.

all guest go. Sirf sinha aur ke parivaar wale hi hothe hai.

shreya tarika purvi baathe karthe hai. mr. sinha wo baathe karthe hai. Dadi maa  
aur meera couch pe baithe the. Aur meera ne adi ko aapne godi main liya huva tha. And daya  
abhijit and sachin aap se baath kar rahe the.

shreya feel some thing. But she ingored it. And against star to talk to purvi and tarika.

shreya: main abhi ayi pani pe ke.

shreya left.

daya saw her and he left. But tarika stop daya.

tarika: daya shreya sirf pani pine gayi hai wo a jaye

daya: main bhi pani pine ke liye ja raha hu.

purvi: bhabhi jane dijaye inn dono ka humare jaiysa nahi hai. Humare husband tho humare saath  
hai har time din raat mahine ke 30 din aur saal ke 365 days. Par shreya bhabhi ka yaisa nahi hai. Pata nahi bhai ko kab jana pade aapni duty pe.

tarika: ha ye tho hai.

abhijit came towards tarika

abhijit: kyu tarika ji daya ke piche padi ho.

daya: bhai aap bhabhi ko tog mar rahe ho ya muje.

tarika: daya tum ja hi rahe ho tho mere liye bhi pani leke ana.

daya: bhabhi aap hi aye na.

purvi: bhai ye moaka fir nahi milega. Jaye kitchen main romance karne.

tarika: purvi daya pani pine ja raha hai. Tum kya bol rahi ho.

daya: sach main tum logo ka kuch nahi ho sakhatha hai. And daya left. They all smile.

 **in kitchen**

shreya drink water. But she feel dark spread all over the room. And daya came and hug her from back.

daya: shreya kya karu tumse dur rahna hotha hi nahi mujse.

shreya did not gave any respond. Daya shreya ko turn kartha hai. But shreya behosh hothi hai.

daya: shreya shreya kya huva

daya: bhabhi maa jaldi ayege dikho shreya.

all hear it and run towards kitchen.

tarika: daya shreya ko kya huva.

daya: pata nahi usse chakar agaya hai.

: daya shreya ko lekar room main javo.

daya took shreya in her arms. And go in bed room. Tarika bring his kit.

all came their.

daya: bhabhi shreya ko dekhye.

tarika: daya main dekh thi hu. Maa ji papa ji aap sabh bahar jaye.

meera: takavat ke karan chakar aya hoga. Hum sabh bahar hai . All left.

tarika shreya ko check up karthi hai. Aur taria usse hosh main ane ka injection dethi hai.

shreya slowly open the eyes.

tarika: ab kaisa feel kar rahi ho.

shreya: bhabhi pata nahi kal se kuch ajib sa feel ho raha hai. Aur chakar bhi athe hai. Pata nahi

tarika: muje pata hai ye sabh kyu ho raha hai. Chakar aur omiting jaise feeling ho rahi hai na.

shreya: ha

tarika: so madam irada kya hai hum sabh logo ko khushi se marne wale ho kya tum log.

shreya: matlab

tarika:main badi mumma banewali hu.

shreya: par ye kaise ho sakhatha hai aap badi mum than she understand and smile.

tarika: main sabh ko bulathi hu.

tarika call all.

: tarika shreya teek hai na.

daya: bhabhi bolye na. bhabhi kuch tho bolye.

tarika: daya sabh tumare karan huva.

daya: mere karan kya huva hai shreya ko.

meera: tarika bahu kuch bolo.

tarika: maa ji aap dusri bhaar dadi banewali ho. Bahut hi jaldi aap nani aur dadi banewali ho. .

all: kya

meera: sach main main fir se dadi.

tarika: ha.

meera move towards shreya. And kissed on her forhead.

all happy.

ke akho main bhi asu athe hai.

than all wish shreya and move .

 **in hall**

family get ready for leave.

: bhabhi ji kya aaj raat shreya yahi rukh sakhathi hai.

meera: ha kyu nahi bhaisahab.

: daya tum bhi rukho yaha pe.

daya and shreya nodded. Than rest of all move.

 **in shreya bed room.**

daya and shreya bed pe baithe hothe hai.

daya: shreya I m happy. Mano muje duniya ki ek kimti khushi mili hai. Thanx u

shreya: thanx u daya. Pahale aap aye meri life main aur ab humare pyaar ki nishani.

shreya rest her head on daya's shoulder.

on the door knock.

came.

daya: aap aye na.

shreya : papa aap soye nahi.

: muje khushi ke mare nid nahi a rahi hai.

shreya: papa aap bhi na.

hand over the box to shreya.

shreya: papa ye kya hai.

: ye tumare maa ne tumare liye banvaya tha ek pendent hai jis main devi maa ki tashabir  
aapne se kabhi alag mat karna iss main janvi ji ka ashairwad aur pyaar hai.

shreya took and and ware it.

shreya: papa mumma mere saath hai iss pendent ke saath main iss kabhi bhi dur nahi karugi.

: ab tum log so javo. Tum bahut taki huyi ho.

shreya: good night papa.

: good night beta. Good night daya.

daya: good night. And he left.

than they both sleep.

in the moring. They had the breakfast and left from their.

 **bahut short hai.  
And sorry for late . Inn dinno bahut kaam tha. Ff ke site pe bhi visit nahi kar pathi thi. Main kahi  
story miss bhi kiyi hai. Finally ek time nikhla aur update kar rahi hu. **

**MAIN AAPKI**

 **SHREYADAYALOVE**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER VIII**

 **in sinha mansion**

meera: ab kuch mahino main ye ghar firse khushi se bhar jayega. Ghar main firse jashna hoga.

dadi maa: ha bahu. Purvi ke pair bhhari hai aur saath saath main shreya bahu ke bi.

tarika: maa ji acha hai na donno ki god barai ek saath karege.

meera: ha.

tabhi door bell bajthi hai.

shanti open the door.

meera: are a jaye tum logo.

tarika: shreya teek feel kar rahi hona.

shreya: ha.

tarika: daya shreya ko lekar hospital avo kuch aur bhi test karni hai. Aur dawai bhi deni hai.

daya: ha bhabhi lekar avuga.

than they move towards their room.

tarika hospital main jathi aur usske janeke bhand daya aur shreya bhi jathe shreya ke  
kuch test karthi aur usse dawai bhi dethi hai. Aur wo ghar vapas athe hai.

like this days go

 **after a 15 days.**

all are in hall.

landline phone atha hai.

meera took it. And she call daya.

meera: daya tumare liye hai. Daya took it.

daya: kya ok teek hai. And daya cut the call.

abhijit: kiska call tha daya.

meera: jana hai na.

daya saw shreya face : ha aaj hi.

daya: main meri packing kartha hu.

daya left.

shreya also go behind daya.

meera: bichari ka dil tut gaya.

tarika: ha par maa ji shreya samjadar hai.

 **in dareya room.**

he doing the packing.

shreya came: main help karu.

daya: nahi tum bas baitho. Mera bas ho gaya.

shreya: pata hi nahi chala kab ye din gaye aapke saath time ka pata hi nahi chahatha.

daya: ha shreya main chahatha hu ki main tumare saath aur kuch time rahu. Par jana pad raha hai.

shreya: main samj gayi daya . Koi baath nahi aap agali bhaar jaldi se avo.

daya: ha jaldi avuga.

meera came.

meera: daya ho gaya.

daya: ha maa

meera: daya aapna khayaal rakho aur yaad rakhna shreya bahu ke saath saath aur koi tumara itazar  
kar raha hai .

daya: maa

meera: chalo bahar avo meera left.

shreya: chale

daya hold shreya hand.

daya: I miss you . And kiss on her forhead. And than band down and place the hand on shreya  
stomch and kiss on their. And say I miss u to . Main jaldi avuga aapni mumma ko tag mat karna.

than daya up and hug shreya.

than both move towards hall.

than daya meet all amd move towards his job.

 **like this days go. Now shreya and purvi complete their 5 month.**

purvi aapne maa ke ghar pe hi hothi hai. Sachin kaam ke liye din bhaar bahar rahtha tho purvi  
aapne mayake ath aur raat ko sachin ke ghar jathi. Days are going happly.

 **in a where daya and major saab working.**

mr.v.p. khurana: major singh aap kuch din ki chuthi leke aapne ghar jaye. Vaha pe aapki jarurat hai.

: sir ye aap kya kah rahe hai. Chuti aapko pata hai main kabhi chuthi nahi litha.

mr.v.p. khurana: ha par ye jaruri hai wo kaise kahu main aapko.

: kya sir.

mr.v. : major singh wo capitan daya sinha sahid huve hai. Muje abhi bhi pata chala.

: kya sir ye sir ye daya.

mr.v.p. khurana: major singh sambhle aapne aapko agar aap yaisa tutege ho shreya ko aur capitan  
daya ke gharwalo ko kon sambhalega.

but felt on ground. Mt.v.p. Khurana consloe him.

: sir daya ki deadbody.

mr.v.p. khurana: major singh wo nahi mil sakhathi capitan aur usske don saath jis jagah pe rahathe the vahi pe dushmone bumb dala kuch nahi mila sirf kuch chije mili hai . Capitan daya ke watch mili aur chain .

after took all the saman of daya aur military ke officer mumbai athe hai

 **in the mumbai**

 **dareya room**

shreya: bhabhi mera dil subh se gabara raha hai main papa ko call karu.

tarika: shreya tension mat lo inn dinno ye sabh mamuli hai. Tum dawai le lo aur rest karo.

tarika shreya ko dawai dethi hai. And wo chali jathi hai.

 **in hall**

meera: pata nahi aaj daya ki bahut yaad a rahi hai.

dadi maa: bahu ye tume issliye lag raha hai ki usska call nahi aya na .

meera: pata nahi par.

tarika: maa ji daya teek hai ho kya gaya hai vaha pe shreya pareshan hai yaha pe aap.

meera: main mandir main pat padthi hu tabhi mere man ko shanti milegi.

tarika: ha ye teek rahega. Main shreya ko bhi yahi bolugi jab wo hall main ayegi tab. Agar bhagawan ke samne pat sune gi tho usski gabarat bhi jayegi.

dadi maa: ha

meera left.

tarika(povs): I hope ki sabh teek ho.

tarika: dadi ji aapko kuch chahiye.

dadi ji: nahi.

sanjay and abhijit also came.

dadi ji: are hum logo abhi gaye the na kuch rah gaya kya.

sanjay: nahi wo ka call aya tha wo ghar pe a rahe hai tho unno ne kaha ki ghar pe mile tho  
hum log a gaye.

tarika: uncle tho daya bhi saath hi ayega kya.

sanjay: pata nahi

tabhi door pe aur usske kuch officer athe hai.

sanjay: wo dekho wo log a gaye.

tarika: uncle aye na. main shreya ko bula kar athi hu. Wo rest kar rahi hai.

: nahi usse rest karne do. Muje aap sabh se kaam hai.

sanjay: ha tho kaho na are andhar tho havo.

came in side.

sanjay: bolo kya kaam hai jo hume ghar pe rahne ko kaha hai.

: bhabhi ji kaha pe hai.

tarika: maa ji mandir main hai main bula kar athi hu.

: nahi unne rahne do.

abhijit: uncle sabh teek hai na aap pareshan hai.

sanjay: bolye na.

: sanjay wo daya

dadi ji: suredranath beta kya huva mera daya teek hai na

: maa ji daya shahid huva hai.

all: kya.

sanjay: nahi ye nahi ho sakhatha kuch galathfami huyi hai.

: khash ye sach hotha sanjay.

meera: kya nahi ye galath hai bhaisabah aap logo se koi mistake huyi hai. Mere daya ko kuch nahi  
ho sakhatha tha. Wo muje chodke nahi ja sakhatha tha.

dadi ji: mere daya

abhijit move towards dadi ji. Meera ji came near sanjay.

meera: ji kahi ye na ye sabh jut hai. Mera daya hai.

sanjay: meera ji kyu jut bole ge. Daya se unn ki beti ki jindagi judi hai. Maa shreya bahu  
uss kaise baathayege.

dadi: vahi tho wo mamtake choakat pe hai. Ye hadsa wo bardash nahi kar payegi.

: par maa ji usse baathna padega. Muj main itanihimmat nahi hai ki main aapne beti ki sach baatha saku.

dadi ji: bahu baathayegi shreya bahu ko.

meera ji aapne aapko sambhal ne ki khoshi karthi hai. Par wo khud ko nahi sambal padi aur floor  
pe gir jathi hai. Tarika unnko sambhalthi hai.

tarika: maa ji sambhale aapne aapko agar aap yaisa karge tho shreya ko kon sambhalega.

are is big shock of daya death.

sanjay: hume daya ki death body kab tak milegi.

: wo daya ke tank pe bomb dala tho kuch nahi mila.

meera: kya main aapne bete ko akhari bhaar bhi nahi dekh sakhathi hu. Kitni badnishib maa hu.  
Main aapne beta ka chehara tak nahi dekh ayi.

sanjay: meera ji yaisa nahi hai. Humara beta shahid huva hai.

dadi ji: bahu aapne asu rokho agar shreya bahu ne dekha tho pata nahi kya hoga.

meera: maa ji kaise mera beta iss duniya main nahi hai kya main ji bhare ro bhi nahi sakhathi.

dadi ji: bahu tum sahi ho par halat yaise nahi hai.

meanstime time shreya came from room.

she saw her father and 3 militery officers.

tarika: shreya kya huva tum tho rest kar rahi thi . Javo rest karo.

shreya: bhabhi wo papa acha huva aap agaye main aapko call karnewali thi. Papa muje daya se baath karni hai nahi muje kuch ajib sa feel ho raha hai.

tarika: shreya abhi kaha uncle ji tho abhi aye hai na. tum baitho

shreya saw meera's face.

shreya: bhabhi maa ji ke ankho main asu kya huva. Aur ye sabh kyu aye hai. Papa baathaye na.

tarika: shreya tum aapne room main javo hum athe hai.

shreya: nahi kuch huva hai yaha pe papa baathaye na kya huva hai papa oh papa daya daya teek  
hai na.

: shreya beta wo

shreya: papa bolye muje bahut dar lag raha hai.

meera: shreya bahu wo humara dayaa nahi rahaaaaaaa

shreya: kya nahi aap sabh log jut bol rahe hai. Nahi maa ji .

tarika: haa shreya please sambhalo aapne aapko aapne aur daya ke bache ke liye. Jo uss duniya  
main anewala hai. But shreya felt on ground. Aur behosh hothi hai.

: shreya.

tarika: lagtha hai shock ki vaijase behosh huyi hai. Abhijit shreya ko room main leke jathe hai.

tarika and abhijit left with shreya.

: daya ka samna dekar vaha se chale jatha hai.

 **in sachin house.**

 **enter in house.**

sachin is their. Purvi aapne room main rest kar rahi thi.

sachin: papa shreya kaise hai wo teek hai na.

: kaisi hogi sachin ho usska tho sabh kuch chin gaya hai. Kitne kam umar main usse ye  
sabh dekhna pad raha hai. Usski umar hi kitni hai aur vidvaki jindagi gujarni pad rahi hai. Sabh meri beti ke hi nashib main hai kya.

sachin: papa muje milna hai shreya se. main jatha hu.

: nahi ab kis time nahi wo log ache hai wo khayaal rakhege shreya ka wo tume purvi ko  
baathaya. Agar nahi tho baathavo. Par khayaal rakho wo maabanewali hai. Ye sabh sunkar usse  
shock na lage. Purvi ko aur shreya ko tume hi sambhalna hai .

sachin: teek hai.

sachin left.

in sachin room

purvi: sachin a gaye wo muje na maa se milne jana hai aaj jathe hai na.

sachin: purvi muje tume kuch baathana hai.

purvi: baathavo na.

sachin: purvi wo daya bhai ab iss duniya main nahi hai.

purvi: sachin kya bol rahe ho hosh main ho. Kuch bhi. Mazak mat karo

sachin: purvi khas ye mazak hotha. Ye sach hai.

purvi: kya daya bhai muje chodkar sachin shreya shreya

sachin: pata nahi kaisi hogi wo.

purvi hug sachin.

both family were unhappy.

 **HAPPY  
NEW  
YEAR **

**MAIN AAPKI**

 **SHREYADAYALOVE**


	9. Chapter 9

**after 15 days**

 **in abhijit room.**

tarika feeding abhinav.

tarika: abhijit ye kya hoga daya ab humare bich nahi hai. Wo kitna khush tha . Kuch din pahale hum sabh kitne khush the humare ghar main do do khushiya ayi thi. Par ek darnak hase ne sabh  
ki khushi chin liyi. Maa ji gum sum rahene lagi hai. Dadi ji aapne room main hothi hai. aur  
shreya ke face ki smile hi chali gayi hai. wo hum sabhko dekhathi hai ki ussne sabh accpet kiya  
hai wo strong hai par abhijit wo andhar hi andhar tut gayi hai. daya aur usska saath kuch mahino  
ka tha donno ne aapni jindagi ki sirf survaat kiyi thi aur wo nanishi jaan wo tho anewali hai.

abhijit: ha tarika ji par maine tay kiya hai ki main shreya ka bada bhai mankar usske saath khada  
rahuga.

tarika: ha abhijit.

like this days go.

tarika shreya ka pura khayaal rakhthi hai. The days are going like this.

 **after 1 month.**

 **in sinha mansion**

some one ring the bell

the servent open the door.

shant: ji kahiye kisi milna hai.

man: ye shreya madam ko dena And he laft. The took it.

tarika: wo white lili kise beji hai.

shanti: pata nahi koi deke gaya chothi bhabhi ke liye.

tarika: deke avo.

shanti go in shreya's room.

shanti: bhabhi ye aapke liye diya hai.

shreya: rakh lo.

shanti took it.

shreya saw it .and searched for note but she did not find it.

shreya: pata hai ye kis ka kaam hai. And she go in hall.

shreya: bhabhi koi aya tha.

tarika: nahi kyu koi anewala tha.

shreya go and open the main door.

shreya: pata hai muje tum yahi pe ho andhar ajavo.

tarika: shreya koi nahi hai main yahi pe thi.

shreya: hai bhabhi . Andhar avo I know tum ho vaha pe.

a guy came . He is handsome.

shreya: muje pata tha wo flower tume hi bej hai.

tarika saw the guy.

shreya: akele aye ho.

guy: ha kyu aur kisi ka itazaar tha.

shreya: vinit bas karo muje laga bhai bhi aye hai.

vinit: but muje ek baath baathavo tume kaise pata chala main yaha pe hu.

shreya: pata chal gaya. Avo andhar avo.

vinit enter in hall.

shreya: bhabhi ye bhai ka best friend vinit.

vinit: shreya wrough tumara bhi.

shreya: ha.

vinit: hi

tarika: hi.

shreya: so us se kab aye ho.

vinit: kal hi pahale socha aapni bestise mil lu. Kaisi ho.

shreya: dikhthi kaisi rahi hu tume

vinit: muje lagtha hai mothi hogayi hai. Mothu.

shreya: vinit kuch bhi main kaha mothi huyi hu. Lagtha hai tumari akhe karab ho gayi hai.

vinit: wo ye acha hai khud mothi ho javo aur meri ankhe kharab.

shreya: sach main main mothi ho gayi hu.

tarika: are nahi shreya ye mazak kar raha hai.

vinit: tum tho abhi tak nahi badali tume tho mazak kartha ye bhi malum nahi hotha hai.

tarika: tum logo baathe karo main abhi ayi.

tarika go.

shreya: bhai se baath ho rahi thi tumari.

vinit: ha

shreya: ab yaha rahne ka irada hai ya firse us janeka hai.

vinit: nahi yahi shift ho javuga. Maa ki tabayat teek nahi rahathi hai.

shreya: yaha mumbai main ya dehli main.

vinit: tum chaho vahi pe agar tum chaho tho yahi mumbia main ya dehli main.

shreya: har baath main mazak nahi.

vinit: sorry yaha pe thode din rahuga bhand main maa ko lekar avuga.

shreya: ha ye teek arega.

shreya aur vinit baathe karne main busy hothe hai. Tarika saw shreya .

tarika(povs): shreya aaj khul ke has rahi hai kitne dinno ke bhand ye smile ussko nasheb huyi hai.  
Bhagawan kar re wo yaisi hi hasthi rahe.

than after some time vinit go.

 **in night in abhijit's room**

abhijit: aaj bahut kaam kiya

tarika: abhijit pata hai aaj kya huva. Maine aaj uss hadse ke bhand pahali bhaar shreya ko hasthe  
dekh . Usski wo smile kahi pe gayab ho gayi thi aaj kal tho wo gumsum rahne lagi thi par aaj

abhijit: aaj kya huva sabh teek hai na shreya ke saath.

tarika: ha sabh teek hai aaj shreya se milne usska friend aya tha . Bahut hi achi baathe kartha hai  
shreya ke saath aaj bahut si baathe kiyi .

abhijit: shreya ka friend

tarika: ha vaise wo sachin ka friend hai par muje laga jis tarah se wo shreya se baath kar raha tha  
tho shreya aur uss main bahut gahari dosthi hai.

abhijit: acha hai koi hai jiske saath shreya firse hasegi.

tarika: ha.

vinit shreya ko din main 2 bhaar call kartha tha. Shreya aapne dukh se ubar rahi thi par usska ek hi  
din nahi jatha jab wo daya ko yaad na kare.

on day vinit came sinha house.

all present.

tarika: shreya maine nurse se kaha hai kya kya kar na wo karegi . Main athi par abhinav ki tabayat  
teek nahi hai par koi baath nahi last main report tho muje dekhni hai na.

meera: shreya bahu tum aur purvi jayege na hospital main. Agar tum chaho tho main chalthi hu.

shreya: nahi maa ji hum jayege.

some one: aunty ji wan't varry madam ke seva main banda hajir hai.

meera sanjay dadi saw and get confuse.

tarika: are vinit avo na.

abhijit: ha tho tum ho vinit. Tumari bahut tarif suni hai maine.

shreya: maa ji papa ji dadi ji ye vinit hai

vinit: main shreya ka dosth hu.

vinit touch the feet dadi ji than meera's .

meera: khush raho. Dadi also gave the same wishes.

vinit: chale madam doctor ke pass jana hai na.

shreya: vinit tum kyu main chali javugi.

vinit: kya seva pasad nahi hai.

shreya: are yaisa nahi hai.

vinit: purvi bhabhi ko sachin drop karega. So tume main lene aya.

shreya: ok teek hai. Main meri file le ke athi hu.

vinit: are nahi tum baathavo kaha pe hai main leke atha hu.

shreya: are nahi main athi huna.

vinit: donot be so formal shreya aur sevak ka pahla farz hotha hai ki aapni madam ki sari seva kare. So tum bas kaha pe hai main abhi lekar atha hu.

tarika: main baathathi hu. Are nahi main dikhathi hu chalo.

tarika vinit ko shreya ka room dikhathi hai.

tarika: ye shreya ka room. Cupboard main file hai . Tum lo main mere bete ke pass jathi hu.

vinit: ya sure main le luga.

tarika left.

vinit enter in room.

in the room a big photo of daya is present and ful ki mali chadayi huyi thi.

aur side table pe shreya aur daya ki shaadi ki tashbir thi. Vinit saw it.

vinit go towards cupboard. Took the file and than took the hand bag of shreya and left.

in hall

vinit: chalo

shreya: ha chalo.

meera: shreya bahu dhyaan se jana

vinit: aunty ji chita mat kijaye shreya ki main ache se care luga.

shreya: ab chalo vaha kaho ge ki maine der kiyi hai.

than vinit and shreya left.

than all other left. Tarika came in hall.

dadi ji: acha ladka hai shreya ko kaise hasna na ache se pata hai. Daya ke jane ke bhand shreya bahu tho hasana bul gayi thi.

tarika: ha dadi. Aur shreya kush rahe yahi uss ke liye acha hai.

meera: tarika bahu uss ke delivery main koi complition nahi hai na.

tarika: nahi maa ji shreya ki delivery normal hogi. Ha par hume usska khayaal rakhna chahiye.

meera: daya ki akhiri nishani hai. Ab uss bache ke sahare aapni age ki jindagi gujar lugi.

than they did some talk and tarika go to abhinav ke pass jathi hai.

vinit and shreya go in hospital they meet sachin and purvi . And did sonography. And sachin left  
to his work. Vinit purvi and shreya seated on vinit car.

purvi: shreya ghar pe avona papa ji tume dekh ke khush hone.

shreya: vinit hum papa ke ghar jathe hai kitna time huva main unne se mili bhi nahi so chalo na.  
main bhabhi ko message karthi hu.

vinit: ok teek hai

than they go to singh mansion.

 **in singh mansion.**

are in hall. And reading the book.

the door bell ring.

servent came and open the door.

servent : are shreya bitiya . Bahu rani aye na.

hear the shreya name and took the book on side table.

shreya and vinit came in hall. Shreya hug her father.

: kaisi ho mera bacha.

shreya: main teek hu. And than separate from hug.

to vinit: so young man kya chal raha hai tumara. Man lag raha hai yaha pe.

vinit: ha uncle yaha pe aap sabh hai. Man kyu nahi lagega.

shreya: papa aapko pata hai ye mera sevak hai. Vinit ab tume main chodne wali nahi hu. Tume  
meri seva karni padegi.

vinit: ha jarur madam ji tume pata hai main jo kahtha hu bale bati nibatha hu. Aur tume mana karne meri kaha majal hai.

purvi: vinit tume pata nahi ye shreya kitani chalu hai.

vinit: I known muje pata nahi hoga tho kis hoga bhabhi.

purvi: main kuch samji nahi.

vinit: wo meri bachapan ki dosth hai tho muje hi pata hoga na.

purvi: ha.

shreya is talkig to his father vinit.

shreya ko dekhtha hai wo khush thi . Dheere dheere shreya ki hasi vapas a rahi thi. Kuch din pahale jo shreya tanhai main thi wo vapas has ne lagi thi. observed shreya and vinit.

after some time they left.

like this days are going vinit din main ek bhaar shreya se milne atha. Donno ghar ke log khush the  
ki shreya ki hasi vapas ayi. Uss ne khud ko sambhaliya hai. Vinit ab usske saath doctor ke pass  
bhi jatha hai. Shreya ko ek dosth mila tha jo ussne usske life main ek special jahag liyi thi.  
par daya usska sabh kuch tha . vinit uska sirf dosth tha. har insan ko dosth ki jarurat hothi hai.  
aapne sarrow and khushi baatne ke liye. vinit vahi role play kar raha tha shreya ke life main.

 **MAIN AAPKI**

 **SHREYADAYALOVE**


	10. Chapter 10

**after 2 month now shreya is 8 month pregent.**

 **sinha mansion.**

came in sinha mansion. Shreya is out with tarika .

sanjay: aaj achanak milne aye.

: ha wo kuch baath karni thi. Bhabhi ji aur maa ji bhi hothe tho teek hotha.

sanjay: ha wo hai main bulatha hu. Sanjay meera ji ko aur dadi ji ko bulatha hai.

meera and dadi came.

meera: are bhaisahab aap shreya nahi hai wo tho tarika ke saath shopping pe gayi hai.

sanjay: meera ji major sahab ko kuch baath karni hai.

meera: kahiye na.

: sanjay bhabhi ji muje baath ko guma kar karna pasad nahi hai. Tho main directly mude par atha hu. Main shreya ko yaise nahi dekh sakhatha hu. Uss ki jindagi viran ho gayi hai.

meera: bhaisahab aap kahna kya chahathe ho. Hum kuch samj nahi.

: muje galath mat samj na. shreya ki umar hi kitni hai. Aur usse vidava ki jindagi gujrani  
pad rahi hai. Uss ke jingadi main ab rag ka kuch matlab hi nahi hai.

meera: bhaisahab Wo iss ghar main bahu banke ayi thi par ab wo iss ghar ki beti hai. Ye bhi ek sach hai.

: ha bhabhi pata hai muje wo yaha pe khush hai. Par kya usse aapni jindagi jine ka koi  
hak nahi hai. Jo huva wo humare bas main nahi tha. Par hum sabh milkar uss ke firse jindagi hai  
rag bar sakhathe hai.

dadi : hum matlab kya hai tumara beta.

: maa ji main chatha hu ki shreya ki shaadi dubara karva yege. Kab tak wo yaisi berag ke  
saath jiyegi. Uss ne daya ki death accept kiyi hai. Aur wo daya ke yaado ke sahare ye jindagi jina  
chahathi hai par uss usse kuch nahi miliga. Aur jara sochye wo nanishi jan jo usske pet main  
hai usse bhi baap ka pyaar chahiye na. muje lagtha hai yahi sahi time hai shreya ki shaadi karne ka.

meera ji: kya par kaise.

sanjay: ye mere dimag main kyu nahi aya. Main major sahab ki baatho se sahamat hu. Shreya  
ko bhi khush rahane ka hak hai. Aur hum usse wo chin nahi sakhathe.

meera: par sanjay ji cut.

sanjay: meera ji ye sahi rahega. Shreya humari beti hai aur hume khushi hogi agar hum usse firse  
aapni ghar gahathi main basthe dekhthe hai tho.

dadi ji: ha

sanjay: major sahab shaadi ka teek hai. Par kon ready hoga shreya se shaadi karne keliye. Aapke  
nazar main koi hai.

: ha hai shreya jab bhi usske saath hothi hai tho aapna sara dukh bul jathi hai. Aur shreya  
ke face pe smile hothi hai. Muje lagtha hai vinit teek rahega.

sanjay: vinit ye vahi hai na shreya ko dosth.

: ha vinit ko sabh pata hai shreya ke bhaare main. Aur wo usse accept bhi karega. Shreya  
ke bache ke saath.

sanjay: aapne kiyi hai use baatha.

: nahi pahale socha aap logo se baath karu. Shreya sirf meri beti nahi aap logo ki bhi hai.

dadi ji: muje bhi wo ladka teek laga. Acha hai aur ek baath achi hai ki jab se aya shreya ka pura  
khayaal rakh raha hai.

sanjay: ha maa major sahab hum usse baath karge.

: ha

sanjay: jaldi se jaldi . Usse baath karne ke bhand shreya ko bhi mana hoga na.

: ha shreya ko mana bahut katin hoga.

dadi ji: wo tum logo muje pe aur bahu pe chod do.

: tho main chaltha hu.

left.

meera ji: ji aapko kya lagtha hai shreya manegi wo daya ki place kisi aur ko degi. Nahi wo kabhi  
nahi manegi.

dadi ji: bahu hum usse samjayege. Aur muje pata hai wo ye shaadi jarur karegi.

meera: maa ji shreya man gayi Shaadi karne keliye par maa ji wo bacha daya ka hai. Main mere daya ko tho kho chuki hu main aapne daya ki nishani ko aapne aapse dur jane nahi de sakhathi hu. Mere daya ki akahri nishani hai. Main nahi ye mujse nahi hoga. Shreya ko kya kami hai ye sabh usska hai.

sanjay: meera ji aap kya bol rahi hai. Shreya ki umar hi kitni hai uss ki puri jindagi padi hai . Aur rahi baath bache ki tho wo humare ghar ka varish hai shreya kabhi bhi usse humse dur nahi  
karegi.

meera: ha par wo kisi aur ke ghar main palega. Mujse dur ho jayega.

sanjay: meera ji aap yaise aapne swarth ke liye shreya ki jindagi barbat nahi kar sakhathi hai.  
Vinit shreya ke liye teek hai. Aur vinit kabhi bhi hume usse milne se nahi rokhega.

dadi ji: ha bahu shreya ko tum aapni beti manthi ho tho kya tum dekh pavogi usse tanyani main  
din kat te.

meera: par maa ji mere daya ka bach. Main chahathi hu wo yaha rahe aapne dadi ke pass . Main  
ageki jindagi usska face dekh kar jina chahathi hu. Bhagwan ne mera daya mujse khina hai.  
Ab mere daya ka bach sirf mere ankho ke samne rahe yahi meri akhari wish hai.

dadi ji: bahu wo iss ghar ka bacha hai. Par uss yaha rakhne ke khavas main tum shreya bahu pe  
nahisafi kar rahi hai.

meera: nahi muje ye majbur nahi hai. Shreya ko agar shaadi karni hai tho usse bache ho yaha humare saath chodkar aapne pati ke ghar jana padega. Main kyu ussse mahrum rahu.

sanjay: pagalpan ki baath mat kijaye. Wo bacha shreya ka hai. Aur aap kaise ek maa ko aapne  
bache se dur kar sakathi hai.

meera: muje kuch nahi sunna muje sirf mere daya ka bacha chaiye.

meera left.

sanjay: maa ye meera ji.

dadi ji: beta usse tade dimag main baath karo. Samj jayegi. Wo. Akhir wo bhi ek maa hai. Daya ke  
jane se wo dukhi hai. Ussne bache ke liye bahut sare sapne sajoye the.

sanjay: maa main baath kartha hu meera ji se.

sanjay left.

 **after 2 days.**

sanjay and meera are in bed room.

sanjay: meera ji muje aap se baath karni hai.

meera ji: muje baath nahi karni main soch bhi nahi sakhathi uss baath ke bhaare main.

sanjay: meera ji sochye. Hum kab tak shreya ke saath rahe ge. Ek mod pe uss bhi kisi ki jarurat  
pade gi. tab time gaya hoga. Hum uss aapni beti manthi hai tho humara farz hai na ki hum uss ke liye kuch kare. Hum sirf usski shaadi kar rahe hai. wo beti tho humari hi rahegi. iss ghar main usska nata hai aur rahega. wo kabhi nahi balega. agar ye sabh humare beti ke saath huva hotha tho meera cut

meera: ji kya bol rahe hai.

sanjay: dekhye purvi ki aapko kitni fikar hai. Muje pata hai shreya ki bhi aapko fikar hai.  
Aap sochye agar yaisa kuch humare beti ke saath hotha tho aap nahi chahogi ki humari beti ka ghar firse base . Tho fir shreya kyu nahi kyuki wo humari bahu hai.

meera ji: aap ko pata hai shreya mere liye meri bahu nahi balaki meri beti hai.

sanjay: tho fir kyu aap razi nahi hai.

meera ji: aap samj nahi rahe hai. Iss ghar ka ansh usske saath jayega. Mera daya ka bacha.

sanjay: meera ji bacha tho aapne maa ke saath hi jayega na. aap samj ye shreya iss shaadi se  
khush rahegi hume aur kya chahiye.

meera: muje aapki baath samj main athi hai. Par

sanjay: ye par var sabh side main rakho aur shreya se baath kijaye. Main aur kal hi  
vinit se baath kargege.

meera: teek hai.

 **MAIN AAPKI**

 **SHREYADAYALOVE**


	11. Chapter 11

**next days**

vinit ko call kartha hai aur usse baathate hai ki wo use mile a rahe hai.

 **vinit house**

vinit ki maa temple main gayi thi.

and sanjay came in his house.

both seat on couch. Vinit gave them coffee.

vinit: uncle aapne muje ghar pe rukhne keliye kaha kya baath karni hai.

: vinit wo main kaise kahu.

vinit: uncle please bolye

: vinit tum shreya ke dosth ho. Tume pata hai shreya ke saath kya huva. Wo kis situation se ja rahi hai. Daya ke jane ke bhand se jaise ussne hasna chod diya tha. Aur jab se tum aye ho  
usski hasi vapas ayi ho.

vinit: uncle shreya ke liye kuch ban karga main wo jarur karuga. Uss ki ek hasi ke liye main hamesh  
try karuga.

: vinit muje thoda ajib lag raha hai. Agar tume sahi lagtha hai tho kya tum shreya ka haath  
tamoge. Usse shaadi karoge.

vinit get shock.

: pata hai muje tum ek yaisi ladki chahoge . Jo tumse pyaar kare. Sorry beta. Muje laga  
tum shreya ka haath jarur tamoge tum usse bachpan se janthe ho. Par main bul gaya tha ki meri  
beti ek vidva hai aur wo pregent came. Sanjay took the hand on him.

vinit: uncle yaisa nahi hai shreya achi ladki hai. Uncle agar main iss shaadi ke liye ready hotha hu  
tho bhi shreya ready nahi hogi. Usske tan man main daya basa hai. Par ha agar shreya ka ha hai  
iss shaadi ke liye tho main thamuga shreya ka haath.

: kya sach vinit tumne ek baap pe bahut bada eshan kiya hai.

sanjay: ha beta vinit. Hum log ko koi objection nahi hai hum tho bas chahathe hai ki humari shreya  
ki joli main khushiya aye.

vinit: uncle aap logo ne shreya se baath kiyi.

: nahi shreya se baath karne se pahale socha tumse baath karu.

vinit: uncle aap log shreya se baath kijaye. Shreya iss risthe ke liye ha kayegi tho Aap mere side se ha hi samjye.

sanjay: meera ji baath karegi.

than they both leave.

 **in sinha mansion**

sanjay: meera ji shreya se baath kijaye. Aap hi usse samja sakhathi ho. Vinit ready hai.

tarika came.

tarika: kis ke liye papa ji.

sanjay: kuch nahi. Meera ji jaye.

tarika: maa ji papaji muje aap logo se kuch baath karni thi pata hai muje aap log bade hai.  
Par mere dimag main aya so kah rahi hu.

meera ji: kaho

tarika: maa ji kyu na hum shreya ki dusri shaadi kare. Wo tab tak yaise tanyh bhari jindagi jiyegi.  
Jindagi ko jineke liye ek humsafar ki jarurat hothi hai.

meera ji: bahu wo.

tarika: maa ji pata hai muje ye baath nahi karni chahiye thi. Aapko pata hai wo meri indorwali  
mashi ki beti jiski allahaband main shaadi huyi thi. Shruti Usski devrani ussnka husband ki death ho gayi thi. Maa ji shruti ke saruralwalo ne unni shaadi kiyi hai. ab wo aapne naye susural main rahathi hai khush hai. tho kyu na shreya ki bhi.

meera ji: bahu wo hum bhi yaisa hi soch rahe hai. Pahle main bavna main bagayi thi par ab nahi  
agar iss shaadi se shreya ki viran jindagi main rag barege tho haz hi kya hai. Aur ladka bhi acha hai  
hum uss janthe hai. Aur khas kar shreya usse janthi hai.

tarika: vinit

meera Ji: ha vinit ne ha kiyi hai.

tarika: maa ji chale na baath karthe hai shreya se.

meera ji: ha chalo.

both left.

 **shreya is in her room.**

meera and tarika shreya ke pass jakar baith thi hai.

shreya: maa ji bhabhi ek saath. Acha huva main na bor ho rahi thi. Maine vinit ko call kiya par wo  
busy hai.

meera: shreya wo muje tumse kuch baath karni hai.

shreya: kahiye na maaji.

meera ji: shreya wo hum sabh chahathe hai ki tum aapni jindagii main age bade.

shreya: matlab main kuch samji nahi.

meera ji: hum tumare papa chahathe hai ki tumari dusri shaadi kare.

shreya: kya nahi maaji aap ye kya kah rahi hai. Mere life main daya hai aur wo hi arege.

tarika: shreya tumare pass puri jindagi padi hai. Tum yaisa aapni jindagi barbat nahi kar sakhathi ho. Hum sabh chahathe hai ki tumari shaadi ho. Aur aapni jindagi main khush raho.

shreya: bhabhi nahi. Main ye nahi kar sakhathi. Daya ki jagah main kisi ko nahi de sakhathi hu.  
Main jindagi bhaar daya ki vidva bane ke ji lugi. Par ye mujse nahi hoga.

meera: shreya ek bhaar socho tho sahi hum chahathe hai tumari aur vinit ki shaadi ho. Wo acha  
ladka hai tum ache se jantha hai usse. Aur shreya daya ke yaad ke sahare kab tak din gujarogi.

shreya: maa . Nahi vinit mera sirf acha dosth hai main kabhi soch bhi nahi sakhathi hu ki daya ki  
jagah main kisi aur ko du.

meera: shreya kyu purane yaado ke piche bag rahi ho. Sabh bul javo aur ek naye risthe ki suravat  
karo. Shreya tumare age kitni lambi jidagi hai usse kharab mat karo.

shreya: nahi maa ji mere man main daya hai aur main chahakar bhi daya ki jagah kisi ko nahi dugi.

meera: par shreya.

shreya: maa ji please muje iss bhare main kuch nahi sunna.

tarika: shreya ek bhaar socho hum tumare bhale ke liye kah rahe hai.

meera: ha shreya ye mat socho ki tum hum par bhoj ho are betiya kabhi maa baap par bhoj nahi  
hothi. Hum dil se chahathe hai tum khush raho.

shreya: maa ji.

meera: shreya hum humari ankhe bhand hone se pahale tum aapni ghar ghahathi main khush  
dekhna chahathe hai. Tum ek maa ki baath nahi manogi.

tarika: shreya tumare pass time hai tum soch aur sahi faisla lina.

shreya: par bhabhi.

tarika: par var kuch nahi

meera: ha shreya . Tum muje aapni maa banthi hona tho iss maa ki baath nahi manogi.

shreya: maa ji

meera and tarika left.

inside the room

tarika: maa ji shreya ne na nahi kiya tho wo jarura sachegi

meera: kya wo manegi.

tarika: maa ji shreya ka ha hi hoga. Hum uss se dusri bhaar baath karge. I m sure wo ha kahegi.

meera : jaisa tume lag raha hai vaisa hi ho. Wo bas khush rahe.

than meera left in room tarika also left in room.

 **in abhijit room's**

abhijit: kya baath hai kush lag rahi ho. Maa ne permission diyi mayake jane ke liye. Tarika ji par  
shreya iss halat main hai aur aap mayake jayegi. Pata hai muje aapka mayaka iss shahar main hai  
par fir bhi maa kaha kaha dekhegi purvi shreya ko care ki jarurat hai aap na 2 mahine bhand jaye.

tarika: abhijit ye kaho na ki tume problem hai tum nahi chahathe ho main javu.

abhijit: yaisa kuch nahi hai aap jaye muje kya main tho bas kah raha tha agar maa ne permission  
diya tho main kyu mana karuga. Jaye.

tarika: teek hai teek hai pata hai vaise main kahi nahi ja rahi hu. Abhijit tume pata hai maa ji  
papa ji aur shreya ke papa kya chahathe hai.

abhijit: kya chahathe hai. Bolo bathavogi nahi tho kaise pata chalega.

tarika: abhijit main bahut kush hu shreya ke liye. Ab wo ha kah de bas .

abhijit: tarika ji kya pahaliya buja rahi ho batha wo shreya ka ha ho matlab kya hai.

tarika: abhijit papa ji chahathe hai ki shreya ki dubara shaadi karge. Aur tume pata hai dula kon hai.

abhijit: kya papa . Acha hai uss ki jindagi savar jayegi. Par kis se ho rahi hai shaadi ki baath.

tarika: vinit se. shreya ka dosth bhi hai. Aur donno main kafi had tak understanding bhi hai. Vinit  
ko sabh pata hai shreya ke bhaare main. Vinit ke man main shreya ke liye respect aur care bhi  
hai. Shreya usske saath kush rahegi.

abhijit: ha main kush hu shreya ke liye.

after that sabh log shreya ko samjathe hai par wo kisi ki baath nahi manthi hai.

 **after 15 days.**

shreya: muje vinit se baath karni padegi main nahi kar sakhathi hu usse shaadi.

shreya dail vinit call him to meet her. They decided the place and left.


	12. Chapter 12

**at the adm mall.**

vinit is waiting for shreya. Shreya came.

vinit: tumne muje yaha kyu bulya . Ghar pe baath kar sakhathe na.

shreya: vinit tum mere best friend ho . Aur main chahathi hu best friend hi raho. Jis ke khande pe  
main sir rakhe ro sakhu. Vinit muje pata hai tum muje khush dekhna chahathe ho par main tume  
kabhi daya ki jagah nahi de sakhathi. Sorry main tumse shaadi nahi kar sakhathi hai. vinit pyaar ek  
bhaar hotha hai wo maine pyaar kiya aur karthi rahugi daya mere dil main hai.

vinit: shreya I can understand ok teek hai par ha ye tumara dosth tumare saath hamesh rahega.  
Agar kisi bhi mod pe meri jarurat padi tho ek awaj dena main bhagke avuga.

shreya: main janthi hu. Vinit ab yaha ahi gaye ho tho kuch khake jathe hai na.

vinit: ha jarur.

they both seat. And enjoying coffee.

but some one enter in mall with lot of gun in their hand.

1 man: yaha se koi bhi bahar nahi jayega hume iss jagah ko humare kabje main kiya hai. Sabh vahi pe raho jaha pe khade ho.

2 man: tum sabh yaha jab tak rahoge jab tak tumari sarakhar humari mage puri nahi kartha.  
Hume bas humara do adami chahiye. Dekh the hai tumari sarakhar tum logo ki jan jane dethe hai  
ya humari mage puri karthe hai.

3 man: boss usska kya kare.

boss: usse yaha lavo inn sabh ke bich wo bhi dekhe aapne deshvashi ko. Aur agar sarakhar ne  
humari mage puri nahi kiyi tho hum ek ek ko udayege aur wo najarana usse bhi dekhna chahiye.  
Aur khud ko khosna chahiye ki wo yaha hothe huve bhi kuch nahi kar paya.

3 man: yes boss.

3 man bring the man. Who is tall. But his boby condition is so bad. Sar pe haath pe bahut sari  
chothe thi lambi dadi. Aur wo kafi week bhi tha.

vinit: oh no shreya ye mall ko inn guddo ne kabja kiya hai.

shreya: vinit muje dar lag raha hai. Wo log hume nushkan nahi puvchayege na.

vinit: shreya chita mat karo main hu tumare saath mere rahathe tume kuch nahi hoga.

2 came towards shreya.

2 man: acha hai agar humari mage puri nahi kiyi tho sabh se pahale isse mar dege. And he forward  
the vinit stop his hand.

vinit: ye shreya ko haath mat lagavo.

2 man: tumara number bhand main pahale aapne patni ko dekho marthe. And he hold shreya hand  
and bring her near boss.

vinit: nahi please usse chod do. Vinit ko ek gudda pakdatha hai.

 **in sinha mansion**

all are present.

t.v on tha.

 **breaking news.**

amd mall main athvati gus gaye hai aur 500 main se jada logo unne ke kabje main hai. Kisi ko pata nahi wo kya chahathe hai.

and mall ke bahar ki suitation dekhathe hai.

tarika: oh on maa ji shreya shreya

meera ji: tarika bhu shreya matlab kya hai tumara.

tarika: maa ji shreya iss mall main gayi hai vinit se milne muje baatha ke gayi hai.

dadi maa: kya isska matalb humari shreya mall main hai.

meera ji: kya ji kuch kar ye wo garbathi hai wo log kuch galath na kare.

sanjay: main commessioner se baat kartha hu . Sanjay dial

meera: kya kaha unno ne

sanjay: unno ne aapni ek team bheji hai.

meera: hum jayega vaha pe. Main yaha nahi rah sakhathi hu.

than all move.

 **in adm mall.**

2 man: boss sabh se pahale iss marge. Bahut maza ayega isska pati bhi rahi pe hai. Ab inn pata chale ga jab aapna koi aapne ankho ke samne martha hai tho kaisa lagtha hai.

boss: ha tumari ye wish jarur puri hogi.

known man (km) saw the shreya.

km(povs): ye yaha pe iss halath main bhagwan na kare uss wo log kuch na kare.

the landline phone ring

boss pick the call.

boss: pata tha call jarur karege.

1 officer: dekho hume baathavo akhir tum kya chahathe ho.

boss: 1 press reporter to bej dijaye hum humari demand baathayege.

1 officer: teek hai. Hum bej dethe hai.

than call cut.

1 reporter enter.

boss: avo meri demand ko tumari gov. tak pavchavo.

boss: humare sirf 3 demand hai pahali itihaf ko chodo, dusra hume board tak chod na padega  
aur last demand humare saath aapna ek insaan hai wo bhi hume chahiye. Humari deman puri karo  
hum kisi ko kuch nahi karge.

police commerssioner came.

sanjay: commssioner sahab shreya indhar hai kuch bhi kare.

commssioner: sir hum sabh aapna kaam kar rahe hai.

mr. singh: commssioner sahab andhar meri beti hai usse bachaye. And he move to in side but  
commssioner stop him.

commssioner: sir please aap mat jaye humara ek galath kadam unn logo ke jaan pe a sakhatha hai.  
Main home minister se baath kartha hu.

abhijit: sir aap aapne kuch officer bej sakhathe hai na.

commssioner: nahi hume pata nahi hai wo kitne admini hai. Aur vaha pe kya suitation hai.

meera: unnki demand puri kijaye.

commerssioner: madam ji hum kaise unnki demand puri karge. Wo itihaf ek athagvadi hai. Capitan  
daya ne aapne jan par khel ke usse pakda tha. Agar chod diya tho wo firse hamale karega.

meera: muje kuch nahi sunna bas meri bahu ko kuch na ho.

sanjay: meera ji shant ho jaye ye log aapna kaam kar rahe hai.

 **in mall**

boss: suna tumne hume tumare desh ko jukaya hai. Tum tho humare samne jukane ke liye  
ready nahi the kitni taklif diyi fir bhi aapne desh se gadari karne keliye tayar nahi huve. Sach main  
tum ek sache desh vashi ho.

1 gudde: boss aapne isse lena ki demand kyu rakhi hai. Ab iss ka kya kaam.

boss: are yaise desh sevak ki hume jarurat hai. Ye humare saath chalega are minitery wala hai.  
Bahut kuch likhane ko milega.

2 gudde: boss par ye humari help nahi karge iss bhar nahi kiyi muje nahi lagtha ye humari help  
karega.

boss: iss bhaar nahi kiyi tho kya huva kabhi na kabhi ye jukega humare samne.

1 gudde: par boss.

boss: bas muje aur kuch nahi sunna. Ab tum log dekho age kya hotha hai agar wo log kuch bhi  
hoshiyari karthe hai tho yaha se ek insan ko goli maro .

1 gudde: teek hai boss.

 **in outside**

commerssioner to reporter: andhar kitne adami hai

reporter: 6 - 7 sir. Par sir unnke saath bahut vispotk ka saman hai. Sir indhar bahut si ladies hai  
aur sir ek pregent lady bhi hai.

: uss ne usse kuch kiya tho nahi hai na.

reporter keep quite.

meera ji: tum chup kyu ho bolo wo shreya hai meri bahu teek hai na.

commerssioner: kya usse khatra hai.

repoter: sir unn logo ke gun point pe wo hi hai .

meera: kya.

reporter: sir ek baath usske saath ek aur adami hai bichare ki bahut kharab halath hai.

commerssioner: teek hai thax u information ke liye. Reporter go.

 **wo admi kon hai. Aur kya shreya aur bakki ke log bach payege. Ye sabh jan ne ke liye agali  
update ka wait kijaye. Main bahut jaldi ahugi next update lekar. Ab tak bye bye take care.**

 **MAIN AAPKI**

 **SHREYADAYALOVE**


	13. Chapter 13

**in side the mall.**

boss: ye log humari mage kab puri karge.

known man (km): t … t …tum yeeeeeeeeeee gallllllllllat karrrrrrrr raheeeeeeee ho.

boss: kuch galath nahi hai . Agar tume uss din humare adami ko nahi pakda hotha tho aaj ye  
nahi hotha.

km: dekhoooo main tumari help karuga. Bas tum inn logo ko chod do.

boss: nahi ab main piche nahi hatuga. Tume kya lagtha hai main pagal hu . Agar inn logo ko chod  
liya bina aapni demand pure huve tho tumari govt. hume chodegi humari help kartha  
tho aaj hum ye nahi karthe ab kuch nahi ho sakhatha. ab tum ready raho masumo ko marthe dekhne keliye.

vinit to boss: please shreya ko kuch mat karo. Tum muje kuch bhi kar sakhathe ho. Please usse  
kuch mat karna.

boss: chup agar kuch bhi bola tho usse mar duga. Bhand main dekhtha hu kaise aapna muh khol  
tha hai.

km: please yaisa mat karo. Uss bichari ko iss sabh main gisito mat. Uss masum ko chod do.

boss: wotho jag gaya desh ke logo ke pritik prem.

km (povs): ye bhagawan agar inno ne shreya ko kuch kiya tho main jithe ji mar javuga. Ye bhagawan muje shakti do ki main inn sabh ko aur meri shreya ko inn sabh se chod sakhu.

 **outside**

majar sahab: commessioner sahab kuch karye ministery se baath kijaye hume unnki demand mag  
line chahiye.

commessioner: meeting chal rahi hai.

than after some time some officer bring the itafak.

commessioner to itafak: aaj tumare karan ye sabh mushibat main hai. Aapne wadde se mukhar  
mat jana. Andhar ke sare logo ko kuch bhi nahi hona chahiye agar kisi ko kuch bhi huva tho tum  
yaha se aapne desh nahi ja pavuge. Samje.

itafak: main aapne juban se kabhi mukhartha nahi hu.

commessioner: chalo.

officer usse door tak codthe aur vapas athe hai. He enter in mall.

boss hug the itafak.

itafak: mere bhai kaise ho. Muje tum par grav hai.

they sepearte from hug.

boss: bhai ab kya karna hai. Inn logo ka.

itifak: kya karna hai yaha se ek bhi insaan jida nahi jana chahiye. Unnke desh ne muje jail main  
dala. Ab kisi ko na kisi ko usska hisab dena padega na.

boss: par hum yaha se jayege kaise.

itifak: inn sabh par bomb lagavo. Hum mall se bahar aur yaha bada sa dhamaka. Sabh khatam.

and he laugh.

vinit: please yaisa mat kijaye. Please chodye hume. Ab tho aap logo ki mag bhi puri ho gayi hai.

itifak: chup aur wo vinit tho jor se dakha detha hai. Vinit floor pe jake girtha hai.

shreya: vinit

km: kuch karo varna sabh tumare haath se jayega.

km saw vinit. He sign vinit somethings. Vinit gave to km.

he turn and usske gun point pe itifak tha.

km: itifak chod do sabhko.

boss: ye kya kar raha hai.

itifak: muh kya dekh rahe ho. Ek ek ko mar do.

km: himat bhi mat karna varna meri goli chali aur itifak ka beja udega.

boss: ok teek hai hum aapni aapni gun niche rakhthe hai.

all did the same. Log bahar ki taraf jathe hai.

km : usse chod do. Gudda shreya ko chodtha hai.

but hadbadi main shreya floor pe girnewali hothi hai.

 **outside**

commessioner aapne team ke saath mall main enter kartha hai.

but shreya ko wo km hold kartha hai. Shreya feeling a differnet touch. Which is she miss for long time.

vinit: shreya teek ho

km: shreya teek ho. And forward the hand towards her face. Shreya wo toch pahchan gayi thi.

shreya: daya aap vinit saw towards shreya.

itifak: dekhe kya rahe ho. Goli chalavo. But daya itifak ke haath pe goli martha hai.

daya: koi kuch nahi karege varna main sach main itifak pe goli chala duga.

shreya ko pain start hothe hai.

shreya: ahhhhhhhhhh

vinit: shreya.

shreya: vinit daaaaaaaa ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

daya to shreya: bahar javo shreya

shreya: nahhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiii da aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

daya: isse lekar bahar javo I say leave. Vinit shreya ko lekar jatha hai.

the team enter. Shreya bahar puch jathi hai. But her condition bahut kharab thi.  
All family member move towards her. And took her in hospital.

 **in side the mall.**

and firing took place. Officer are successfully catch the all criminal.

but iss mut bid main daya ko aur ek goli lagthi hai. Aur wo floor pe girtha hai. Officer usse hospital lekar jathe hai. Both are in same hospital.

shreya labour room main thi.

after some time tarika came with happy face.

meera: tarika shreya teek hai na.

tarika: maa shreya aur baby donno teek hai. Ladki huyi hai.

all happy.

sister came

sister: madam aap unne samjaye wo bahar ane ki jid kar rahi hai.

tarika: kya tum javo hum dekhthe hai.

 **all enter**

shreya bed pe se uttar rahi thi.

but tarika hold shreya.

tarika: shreya rest karo abhi tak week ho.

shreya: bhabhi daya wo teek hai na. muje unn se milna hai. Wo kaha hai. All get shock

meera: shreya rest karo.

shreya: nahi daya teek hai na. baathaye. Muje vaha se ana hi nahi chahiye tha.

tarika: shreya rest karo.

shreya: muje rest nahi karna muje bas daya se milna hai.

mr. singh came with vinit

shreya: vinit baathavo na daya teek hai na.

: ha shreya. Tum rest karo. Wo teek hai.

vinit: ha shreya.

meera: bhaisahab aap kyu usse juta dilasha de rahe ho.

shreya: kya matlab daya maa aap kya bol rahi ho and she start crying.

: shreya bas karo. Ok teek hai chalo mere saath.

meera: bhaisahab aap ye. But sanjay place the hand on shoulder.

 **they all move to another ward. They saw a man is lied on bed with a lot of machine.  
All saw the person and shock**

meera: ji daya mera daya and she move towards . Shreya to move with tarika.

shreya seat near daya.

sanjay: majorsahab ye sabh daya aur yaha

: wo daya unn athvadi ke kaid main tha.

vinit: ha aur aaj daya ki vaijase shreya aur baki sabh logo teek hai.

meera: par iss ho kya gaya hai.

: wo bas goli lagi hai.

shreya: kya.

: par wo teek hai.

tarika: shreya chalo rest karo daya teek hai tume dekh na usse. Ab javo rest karo.

shreya nodded and left to her ward.

 **in out side**

 **all present**

: thanx you vinit aaj tumare karan meri beti ki khushiya use vapas mili hai. Main ye tumara upakar kabhi nahi bul sakhatha .

vinit: uncle please shreya meri friend hai aur usske liye mujse jo kuch ban paya wo main jarur karuga.

 **finally daya aur shreya mil gaye.**

 **MAIN AAPKI**

 **SHREYADAYALOVE**


	14. Chapter 14

**daya's father is rajveer not sanjay I did one mistake sorry.**

after some time daya ko hosh atha hai.

daya ke samne meera ji sanjay, abhijit. Purvi the.

daya: maaaaaaaaaaaaa

meera : baat mat karo.

sanjay have tear in eye : daya mera bacha.

purvi: bhai main aapse baat nahi karugi. Ye kya aapne tho muje darahi diya. Aapko pata hai maine  
aapko kitna miss kiya.

daya saw all of them but did not find shreya.

daya: maa shrrrrrrrrrr

purvi: bhai aapko pata hai. Aapko beti huyi hai.

daya smile.

meera: shreya aur bachi donno teek hai.

tarika came with a little girl.

tarika: daya iss mil lo.

daya saw the little baby girl.

meera uss baby girl ko aapne godi main lethi.

daya aapni ugali usske gal pe gumatha hai. With smiling face.

tarika: bilkul daya pe gayi hai nahi.

meera: ha

than all did some chit chat tha left from room. All leave but abhijit stay with daya in room.

daya: bhai shreya teek hai na.

abhijit: ha wo teek hai doctor ne usse rest karne ke liye kaha hai. Wo man nahi rahi thi issliye  
uss se nid ka injection diya takki wo rest kar sakhathe.

daya: acha hai.

abhijit: ab tum rest karo main bahar hu. Abhijit left.

 **in outside**

abhijit: maa yaha main aur tarika hai aap ghar jaye. Bina matlab yaha bid karna teek nahi hai.

sanjay: ha ye hai. Chal meera ji hum chalthe hai.

meera : ha muje bhagawan ka shurida karna hai unno ne mera bacha daya muje vapas diya. She smile.

tarika: purvi tum bhi javo aram se. jada bhagadaodi tumare liye teek nahi hai.

purvi: ji bhabhi.

tabhi purvi ka phone bejtha hai.

purvi ek minutes. She took it.

purvi: hello sachin

sachin: purvi main mumbai a raha hu. Shreya teek hai na

purvi: ha teek hai. Ab tum a rahe ho na tab milna usse. Bye she cut the call.

purvi: chale maa.

than sanjay meera, purvi go.

vinit n mr. singh came.

: sanjay aur bhai sahab kaha hai.

tarika: wo ghar pe gaye aur uncle aap bhi jaye thoda time rest kijaye.

abhijit go to daya's room

: teek hai. He left.

: chalo vinit tume bahut bhagdod kiyi hai tum thoda time rest karo.

vinit: uncle aap jaiye main yahi rukhtha hu shreya ke pass.

mr. singh: yaha sabh hai tum avo.

vinit: uncle please .

mr. singh: teek hai. He go.

vinit: main shreya ke pass hu.

tarika: ok teek hai main daya se milkar athi hu. Both left.

 **in daya's room**

 **tarika enter**

abhijit: tarika tum yaha vaha shreya akheli hai. Usske pass kisi ko kona chahiye na.

tarika: shreya ke pass vinit hai. Aur vinit shreya ko bahut ache se handle kar sakhatha hai.  
Wo humeshe kisi ki baat nahi manthi par vinit ki baat jat se manthi hai.

abhijit: ha ye tho hai. Iss itani se bade hadse main se vinit ne hi usse bahar nikhala tha. Sach main  
dosth ho tho vinit jaisa.

tarika: ha.

daya: bhai bhabhi aap logo ne shreya ko akhela kyu beja mall main.

tarika: daya wo akheli kaha thi vinit tha na. aur wo donno sh but she stop.

abhijit saw tarika.

abhijit: daya wo baate chod do.

daya: acha huva usske saath wo kya naam hai usska.

tarika: vinit

daya: ha wo tha. Dekha maine wo shreya ki bahut fikar kar raha tha. Gun shreya pe tani thi par  
takalif usse ho rahi thi. Wo unn logo ke pair pad raha tha shreya ke liye.

tarika smile.

after some time.

shreya ko hosh atha hai. Vinit usske pass tha. Tarika baby girl ke saath thi.

shreya: vinit daya wo hosh main aye. Wo teek hai na.

vinit: ha wo teek hai unne kya hotha shreya unnke saath tumara pyaar jo hai. Aur jiska pass  
sacha aur pakka pyaar ho unne bala kya ho sakhatha hai.

shreya smile.

vinit: shreya main bahut khush hu tum wo sabh kuch mil gaya jo tumse dur ho gaya tha.  
Sach main daya ji bahut khush nashib hai jo unne tum jaisi jivsaathi mil nahi.

tarika: ha vinit main tumare baat se sahmat hu. Daya is very lucky ki usse shreya jaisi wife mili.

vinit: bhabhi sirf aur sirf muje pata hai ki shreya daya ji se kitna pyaar karthi hai. Isska dil sirf daya  
ji ke liye dadkata hai. Inn donno ko koi bhi dur nahi kar sakhathe. Vinit smile.

 **after some time**

shreya: bhabhi vinu muje daya ke pass jana hai.

tarika: teek hai chalo.

vinit hold shreya hand. Tarika took the baby girl in her godi and left towards daya's room.

they enter.

daya saw shreya. Shreya saw daya. Both smile. The tear came from shreya's eye.

shreya: daya she forward the step. She reached towards daya's bed. And hug daya tidlly.

after some time both separate.

daya saw vinit

daya: thanx vinit meri shreya ka khayaal rakhne ke liye.

vinit: are daya ji thanx kis baat ka main vahi kiya jo ek dosth ko karna chahiye he smile.

shreya: daya aapko bahut maza atha hai na muje rothe huve dekhna.

daya: are nahi. Tumare asu sabh se jada muje taklif dethe hai.

shreya: wadda karo mujse ki aap dubara muje chodke nahi javoge.

daya nodded.

tarika hand over the baby girl to shreya.

daya: I love you.

abhijit: tarika vinit hum bahar jathe hai inne akhele kuch time spend kare dethe hai.  
Pata nahi donno man hi man kitni galiya de rahi hogi.

daya: bhai aap bhi na both smile.

abhijit tarika vinit left.

daya: thanx shreya muje ye itna khubsurat thoffa dene keliye.

shreya: aap muje kabhi bhi dur nahi javoge na.

daya: nahi.

daya: tum mere dil main ho. Both hug.

 **they living happy with their baby girl.**

 ** *********************************** E N D *****************************************

 **MAIN AAPKI**

 **SHREYADAYALOVE**


End file.
